Change
by PeaceLoveandWar67
Summary: Clare is currently living in New York City, but after one incident occurred, her father sends her to her cousin's house for the summer. She thinks it won't work living there, but will a certain guy change her mind?
1. The Beginning

So this is my first story! And I'm really new to this fanfiction stuff so go easy on me! Haha...

PS: Eli will appear in this story, but later on (SOON! I PROMISE)

Warning: Characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI.

* * *

><p>Oh great. Here we go again with getting myself into trouble with these things I call controversies. I gotta admit I'm the QUEEN of it. But this one was different. Instead of my usual punishment of getting it released to the media, my dad and my "step-mom" (if I should even call her that) has another thing in mind. But before we go into what my other punishment is, let's actually see what happened that was so "media-worthy"…<p>

It all started after my band's gig on Saturday. It was the beginning of summer, and to begin it, we had to play in Central Park. It went pretty well, and to celebrate, we went to the dance club that almost every teenager in New York went to. We were well known in New York City, so we got in for free. One thing that teens should be warned though is that they occasionally sell alcohol here. But I was too stupid and happy to remember that, because I went straight to the bar and got myself… I don't know, maybe 4 piña coladas WITH alcohol in it. And maybe an hour later, I was dancing on the bar counter like some crazy, drunk teenager. Ok, I don't actually know if I did this or not, but I think I was grinding on some random person. THAT'S when the craziness starts. Glasses were being kicked off and broken, people were taking out their phones and started videotaping me, and I was shaking my ass most of the time. I think I was so close from stripping... again. In the crowd, I see my band mates, Sav, Drew, and Danny looking at me worried. They rushed through and got to the front. By this time, I've gotten worse.

"Clare, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sav yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm dancing!" I slurred.

"But you're drunk!" Drew yelled.

"So? I'm having fun!"

"Yeah, if you wanted to be the main headline line of another controversy!" Danny yelled.

"Who cares?"

Sav looked frustrated. "Clare, remember last time you had one? You and your drunken ass were NAKED in public!"

"Well, screw you guys! This is going to be one hell of a night!"

"That's it. Drew, Danny, get her down from the freaking bar counter!"

Drew and Danny both grabbed my arms and pulled my down from the counter. They wrapped both of my arms around their shoulders and carried me out. I begin to feel crappy, so I stopped and ran to the nearest trash can and barfed in it. I heard a few people groan, while some people were still videotaping me. From the corner of my eye, Sav looked extremely pissed, Danny looked like he was about to faint, and Drew came to my side and hold my hair. After finishing some business with the trash can, Drew and Danny started carrying me again, with Sav ahead of us. We walked out of the club, only to see many flashes on us. _Oh great. _I thought. _Whoever got the paparazzi involved is getting their asses kicked._

* * *

><p>So there you have it! Don't know if I should continue this or not...<p>

Reviews?


	2. Unbelievable

Hey guys!

So I decided to continue this story... But if you guys want chapter 3, then I need at least SEVEN reviews. You know, just to see if anyone's actually reading this. Also, I saw in a review that this story was really similar to another one. I'm 100% positive that this is different. I'm not trying to steal anyone's work. On the other hand, I want to thank the people that reviewed Chapter one! It made my day.

Oh, and if you have a twitter, follow my friend, jmpaz13. She'll give the updates on my story (because my account got suspended for no good reason).

WARNING: Clare WILL be OOC (well, I think she will be).

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>"Clare? Clare?" How perfect. Kate is ruining my beauty sleep. If you guys are wondering who Kate is… well, she's my step-mom. But I'm not going to consider her as one. She's just a bitchy whore. I still can't believe that my dad married her. Here's what happened. Currently, I'm sixteen. My real mom died when I was six. That was ten years ago. Ever since then, all my dad really cared about was his job and all of his friends. He's a famous director and promised me that once I turned double digits, then he would release me to the media. But he broke that promise ever since he started dating Kate. They would make me stay home or go to a friend's house while they go to a fancy event. It was so unfair. He treats me like I'm invisible. Me being, well, me, I decided to release myself to the media by my own. I did that when I was 12, I believe, with the band. Sav, Drew, and Danny were my friends, so they decided to help. It worked, until they started to really pay attention to me when I created controversies a year ago. Drinking, lap-dancing, even stripping; it was really, really crazy. In fact, I was the center of attention than my own father, Randall Edwards. He was not really happy about it.<p>

"Clare Diane Edwards," Kate started yelling.

Oops, I forgot Kate was there when I was lost in my thoughts in my sleep. "What, Kate?"

Kate became calmer. "Can you please get out of bed? Your father and I want to talk to you about something."

"Let me think. No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because one, I have a hangover. Two, you disturbed me in my beauty sleep. And three, you're not the boss of me. So just get out of my room and let me sleep in peace."

This totally pissed Kate off. She did something that I would never expect ANYONE to do. She jumped onto my bed and started slapping my butt. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" She yelled. I immediately got up, looking really pissed.

"Ok what the hell? Ever heard of abuse? I should sue you for that! And also, I wonder if you're actually that loud when you and my dad have sex."

Kate was about to say something, when a voice said, "That's enough, Clare. I've had it with your selfishness and immaturity."

And came into my room was my father, Randall Edwards. He was in his usually designer robe (you know, he looks like Norman Osborn from Spiderman. You know, where he was in that scene in that robe) and had his latte in his left hand. In his right hand, he was crushing a newspaper, like he was about to murder a small human being with his bare, sharp nails. Anyway, he was very angry, but he calmly put his latte on my nightstand and walked over to my bed. He dropped the newspaper he was crushing onto my lap. The front page showed a picture of Drew and Danny carrying me out of the club and Sav trying to block the camera.

"Clare, what is the meaning of this… immature display?" He angrily said.

"What? I was having a good time."

"Yeah, read page three." Kate said. I turned to page three, and began reading it out loud.

"Sixteen year old Clare Edwards was seen with her band at 18 and under last night. It was being reported that she was underage drinking. Then an hour later she was dancing crazily until she was discovered by her band mates. They carried her out of the club, and she was seen drunk. What will happen to the band? What will her parents say about this? In fact, who are her parents?" I finished reading it and looked up at him and Kate, both of then looking extremely angry. "Oh please, the press doesn't really know anything about my life."

"Clare, this could affect my job!"

"How could it affect your job if they don't even know that you have a child?"

"Last name, duh."

"But did you ever tell them that you had a child?"

"No."

"Exactly. You treat me like I don't exist anymore!"

"That's enough, Clare! Randall, relax and go drink your latte."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Clare, you will do as your mother say."

"But that's the thing. SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER! SHE'S JUST A BITCH!"

Both of them looked at me in shocked. _What the hell did I just say?_ Then Kate spoke up.

"That's it. I cannot handle your immature daughter, Randall! She needs to be kicked out of this household! I know. We can call my parents and let them torture her until she shows some respect."

"No, Kate. Clare must be sent to her cousin in Savannah."

"Savannah?" I yelled.

"Yes, you're going to Savannah, Georgia to live with Abi until you can prove that you're mature enough."

"You two are actually sending me to the most haunted city in America?" I faked laugh at them. "This has got to be some joke, right?"

"It's not a joke, sweetie."

"Oh my god. You are the most selfish father ever! What happened to you? Oh, that's right! Your stupid life happened! Ever since mom died, all you cared about is your stupid friends, your stupid job, and," I pointed at Kate, "HER! Sometimes I even wonder if you wanted a child in the first place! You barely pay attention to me, and I had to work hard to get noticed in the media world! I wouldn't have done that if you kept your promise. But no, you just had to break that after mom's death! Did you know that my band won an award? No, you didn't! You were too busy to care about other things besides your own daughter. And I had that award on that shelf and you didn't even notice it! Well I gave up trying to impress you when I brought that home, because Sav told me that you were on a date with Kate! You know all of those controversies? Yeah I did it so that you can start worrying about me!"

I finished that speech breathless, and I was filled with anger. My dad was too stupid to notice it, and Kate just stood there with a smirk on her face. _I am about to slapped that smirk off._

"See, Randall? Not only did she did all of those controversies on purpose, but she has anger issues." _That bitch_.

"I did not do ALL of them on purpose. Most of them were on accident."

My father just stood there the whole time. I was about to say something, but then he spoke up. "You are going to Savannah, and that's final."

Oh. My. God. "Get out."

"What was that, Clare? Hmm?" Kate said in a bitchy tone.

"GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!"

"Clare," my father started.

"You know, I wish I was emancipated or something so that I didn't have to live with you anymore!"

"Clare, I know you don't mean that."

"You're the worst father I have ever had."

My father stood there in shock and looking hurt. Kate was comforting him, and she sent me several death glares. I realized that they didn't move.

"I said GET OUT!" I yelled. And they both quietly walked out.

_I better start calling Abi._

* * *

><p>Ok... not my best work...<p>

Reviews?


	3. The Phone Call

Oh my god. You guys are the best! When I woke up this morning, Jen (aka jmpaz13 on Twitter) told me to check my e-mail. And so I did, and I got like a bunch of e-mails telling me about story alerts, favorites, etc. And I saw 5 reviews. I was looking for 7 but who cares right now? :D So thank you guys so much for reading this! It really made my day.

Oh, and Eli will appear... NEXT CHAPTER! But he will be mentioned in this chapter.

Warning: Characters may get OOC.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI. Just Kate and Abi.

* * *

><p>Now do you know what I have to do as a punishment? The rest of this summer is going to be like hell. Me, Clare Edwards, in a haunted city does not go together, not that I'm scared of creepy ghost stuff. But they really do get on my nerves. There are some good news about going to Savannah. One, I get to stay with the best cousin ever! Yep, Abi is like my sister I've always wanted, since Darcy left for Kenya. Two, there is a lot of shopping involve, and I LOVE to go shopping. And three, there is the beach that I can go to! Maybe going to Savannah won't be so bad after all… But then again, my dad is trying to get rid of me so he won't have to worry about his "selfish and careless" teenage daughter. Yeah right. If someone asked me who's like that, it's him… Well, at least I get away from him… But what about my band?<p>

Sav told me to bring my guitar in case I get some inspiration to write our new songs. The band was pretty upset that I was leaving, but they said that they'll visit me when they have time. I was really worried about what would happen when I leave. God, I hope they won't replace me.

_Crap! I forgot to call Abi and tell her I was coming_. I stopped packing and walked out of my room. I grabbed the phone from the upstairs hallway and dialed her number. While it was tracing my call, I walked back to my room and continued to pack. The phone rang a few times before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" the voice said. _Yep, that's definitely Abi._

"Hey," I said. There was silence for a few seconds before Abi squealed.

"Clare? Is that you?"

"Yep, it's me."

Abi squealed again. "Oh my god! How are you? How's life in NYC? TELL ME!"

"Ok, ok! Jeez, Abi! I'm not doing very well here."

"What happened?"

"Well, I got in trouble again…"

"Please clarify."

"I was underage drinking at 18 and Under and got caught by the paparazzi."

"My, my, Clare. What did your dad do?"

"He punished me."

"And what kind of punishment did he give you?"

"Didn't he call you?"

"Umm no… Last time we actually talked was at that family reunion. He was with some girl named Kate. What happened to your mother?"

I tried hard to fight back the tears. _Is my dad really this selfish? I can't believe he didn't tell anyone about my mom's death!_

"Clare? Are you still there?" Abi asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Umm, Ab, my mom died in a car accident when I was six."

Abi was silent for a while until, "How come no one told me?"

"Honestly, I thought dad was going to tell you, but he was too stupid and selfish to actually do it."

"Oh, Clare, I'm so sorry to hear about your mother."

"It's fine. Anyway, since he didn't call you, do you have a guest room?"

"Yeah… Why? What's the occasion?"

"Guess who's moving in with you?"

Abi squealed yet again. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE WITH ME?"

"Yep. It's my punishment."

"But wait, you hated haunted stuff. And clearly, Savannah is a haunted city."

"I'll try to get over it," I said sarcastically. _No, I will not try to get over it. I'm going to get creeped out!_

"Now you sound like you don't want to come here."

"No! I do, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not sure if it will work out."

"WHAT? Of course it will work out!"

"I don't know, Ab. I've never been outside of New York before."

"I'm pretty sure you're going to love the city. In fact, I can show you around."

"Ok."

"Wait, when are you coming?"

"I'm leaving tonight, so I should land in the airport in Atlanta around morning time, I think."

"Perfect!"

"What's perfect?"

"You can meet some of my friends! I can't drive yet, since I only have a learners, and plus, it'll give you a head start on meeting people."

"If you said so. Like wh–" Just then, dad walked in. "Hold, on a sec, Ab. Dad walked into the room."

"Ok…"

I covered the speaker with my hand. He was about to say something, but I interrupted him. "What do you want?"

"Can we talk, Clare?" He asked.

"There's nothing really to talk about."

"I'm just trying to help you."

"Well, I don't need help."

"Honey," he started.

"Just leave me alone and let me pack in peace. I call a cab to take me to the airport tonight."

He didn't say anything. Instead he sighed and rolled his eyes and left my room. I uncovered the speaker and was about to speak, but Abi beat me.

"What happened?"

"Dad's just being an asshole."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Later. So anyway, who am I going to meet?"

"I want you to meet my two best guy friends. Their names are Adam and Eli. But I should warn you about Eli. He kinda has a bitchy girlfriend. So whatever you do, do not be in the same room with her if you're hanging out with him."

"And Adam?"

"He's kinda new too, so I'm pretty sure you two will get along just fine!"

"I hope so. Any other surprises?"

"Not really. But if you need help around and I won't be able to help, then you can ask them to show you around the city. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Thanks, Abi."

"No problem!"

I looked at my suitcase and see that it's barely half full. "Damn it! Sorry Ab. I gotta finished packing. But I'll call you when I leave the airport here."

"Ok then! Bye!"

"Later."

With that, she hung up. I continued packing, thinking about what's going to happen in Savannah. I'm kinda excited to go, actually. It'll probably be my first vacation since mom died, I guess. But on the other hand, I am going because of my stupid dad and Kate.

_This is going to be a long summer._

* * *

><p>Ok, the ending was not what I imagined... And sorry if there are any mistakes, but I kinda rushed through this...<p>

And once again, as promised, ELI WILL APPEAR NEXT CHAPTER! :D

Reviews?_  
><em>


	4. Arrival

Ok, you guys. I decided to update again because tomorrow, I have to go to rehearsals for this showcase that we're doing in Italy next week. And I won't been on all day. So you guys get an extra chapter!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and adding me! Now this is the LONGEST chapter that I have written. Oh! And guess what?

...

...

...

...

...

ELI'S GOING TO APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER! :D

Next chapter is where you MIGHT meet Eli's girlfriend... But just for fun, leave me a review about who Eli's girlfriend is. :)

WARNING: You know what the warning is (if you don't, then CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI. Just Kate and Abi.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p>I arrived at the airport the next morning to see Abi waiting for me. She looked… emo. She was wearing a black skirt, black boots, a black mohair beret (I'm not sure what that's called), and a black, graphic t-shirt. I tried to wave at her so that she can see. Luckily, she got the memo. I walked over to her and we embraced in a hug. We pulled away, and I was about to say something, but Abi beat me to it.<p>

"Oh my god, Clare! You changed a lot!" Abi exclaimed.

"Hi Clare. How did your flight go? Fine, Ab. Thanks for asking," I, being sarcastic, replied.

"Still got that sarcastic mood. One of the things you haven't changed."

"Yep."

"But seriously, how was your flight?"

"It was really horrible. Don't really want to explain it."

"I'm not sure if I want to hear it."

"Trust me. You don't. Now what's with the black clothing?"

"I kinda turned Goth last year."

"Nice…" I looked over Abi's shoulder to see two boys sitting. Abi realized this and gesture them to come over to us.

"I almost forgot! Clare, I want you to meet the boys," Abi said. She grabbed one of the boys' arms and pulled him (or her… he looks feminine) in front of me. "Clare, this is Adam. Like I said, he's kinda new around here, so he might be a little shy," she explained.

"Hi," I said.

"Nice to meet you," Adam said. He was wearing jeans, converse, a green, plaid, button-down shirt, a grey sweater, and a beanie. Yep, he was wearing boy clothing, but looks like he has girl features. _Is he a boy or a girl?_

"So, how long have you been here?" I asked him.

"I've been here for about two months now. Had to move because of some problems back home," he said kinda nervously. _What's going on? I know he's shy, but seriously…_

"Ok!" Abi started, breaking the awkward atmosphere. She grabbed the other boy's arm and pulled him in front of me, while Adam stepped out of the way and stand next to Abi. "And this is Eli! We've been best friends since I was seven, and he's been there for me ever since," she said.

I looked up to him, and I can't help but star into his beautiful, green eyes. "Hi," I hesitantly said.

"Hi," he responded back. He was wearing black, faded jeans, black boots, and a "Dead-Hand" t-shirt. _Oh my god, he's adorable… Snap out of it, Clare! Abi told you that he has a girlfriend._

"You have pretty eyes," he said, snapping me back to reality. From the corner of my eye, I saw Abi and Adam switch glances for a second, and then paid attention back to us.

"Umm thanks." I replied. I looked down, and felt a blush appearing on my cheeks. I then looked over and saw Abi raise her eyebrows and grin widely, while Adam just smiled. I finally looked back at Eli and see him smirk at me. _Dear Lord, his smirk is adorable… STOP IT! GIRLFRIEND, REMEMBER?_ I felt myself blushing deeper; I think I'm starting to look red.

"Maybe we should hit the road," Adam said, snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah, since it's a long drive," Eli added. We were heading to the exit, until Abi pulled me back. Adam and Eli kept going, since they were ahead of us.

"Somebody had a crush on Eli!" Abi sang.

"ABI!" I yelled.

"Sorry! I had to get that out! Besides, I saw you blushing!"

"Oh my god, shut up!" I said playfully.

"Fine, fine, but be careful when being around him. You do not want to deal with his girlfriend," she warned.

"Who is his girlfriend?" I asked kinda furiously.

"I'll let Eli tell you that. Not my kind of thing to explain. We both have a bad history."

"Ok, then…"

"Now, let's go followed the boys. I'm pretty sure they're wondering where we are."

We both walked out of the airport and headed to the parking lot. We kept walking until we saw the boys standing next to… a hearse?

"Please tell me that's not my ride to you place," I said.

"Oh, it is," Eli said.

"It looks creepy."

"Clare, Morty's not an 'it'." Adam stated.

"Morty? Who names a car Morty? In fact, who owns this hearse?"

Adam and Abi giggled, leaving me confused. They switched glances again, and then they looked at me.

"What?" I asked bitterly.

They both giggled again, before calming down. "Eli owns the hearse," they said in unison.

I froze, and then looked over at Eli. He was just standing there awkwardly, and I heard Adam and Abi bursting out laughing. _Smooth, Clare. Nice way to try and impress Eli._ I started speaking. "I'm sorry, Eli. I didn't know…umm… Morty was–" But Eli cut me off. "It's fine, Clare. I usually get that a lot when people first see Morty."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep," and he smirked again.

"Yeah, can we go before I puke?" Adam suddenly asked.

"It is a 4-hour drive, and I want to be home before the new episode of my favorite show comes on at noon!" Abi complained.

"Of course you do," Eli said. We all got into the hearse and made our way out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"SWEET. MERCIFUL. LAND!" I exclaimed when we arrived.<p>

"Dramatic much?" Adam sarcastically asked.

"Guess someone doesn't like long drives," Eli stated.

"Guys, go easy on her," Abi said. "And take her stuff out of Morty. I'm going to give a tour of the house."

"Fine," they both said, and began to unpack everything.

"Remind me to never go on any road trips," I told Abi.

"Will do." And we made our way up the steps of her house. When we reached the top, I saw the view of the beach. "You live on the beach?"

"Yep! My mom loves the beach, so when my dad got a job here, they bought a house close to it."

"Speaking of MY aunt and uncle, where are they?"

"They're on a cruise. Probably won't be back for a while. But they left me a lot of cash!"

We were about to go inside, when we heard a scream behind us. I turned around and see one of my suitcases on top of Adam. "Hey! Be careful with that!" I yelled at them.

"No promises!" Eli yelled back. And then he smirked... again. _Stop smirking, Eli!_

"How much did you pack?"

"Don't even ask that."

"Well, let's go inside." And we made our way inside. The house looked small on the outside, but on the inside, it was big. Abi showed me the living room first. There was a big screen TV, a leather couch, a fireplace, two recliners, and a coffee table. "Wow," was all I could say.

"I know right," she responded back. She then led me to the kitchen. It was just an average kitchen. We then headed upstairs, and showed me her room first. The walls were painted red and the curtains were black. There was a plasma screen TV on the wall. Her bed had a polka-dotted comforter and a floral patterned pillow (the only things plus the walls that weren't black) There were black bookshelves, a black desk, and a black nightstand. She showed me her closet, and guess what? Most of them are black. _Is she like the girl version of Eli?_

Next, she showed me the bathroom. It had a full shower, a bathtub, a toilet (of course), and two sinks. The bathroom was painted neon green, but I didn't even bother to ask Abi why.

Finally, she showed my room. The room was painted blue, which is one of my favorite colors, and the curtains were white. There was a maple desk, a white bookshelf, and a white nightstand. The room also had a plasma screen TV on the wall. My bed had a blue comforter and a white pillow. _So my room is the complete opposite of her room_.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"I absolutely love this place! How did your parents afford this?"

"My dad's job pays a lot."

Just then, Adam and Eli appeared in the room with my stuff. They were both panting like crazy, and Adam accidentally dropped my small suitcase.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Sorry," he said. "What is in your suitcases?" He exclaimed.

"Clothes, makeup, some shoes, toiletries stuff, panty liners, maybe some tampons –"

"Ok, ok! Too much information!" Eli interrupted quickly.

"I don't mind," Adam blurted. All of us looked at him weirdly and confusedly. "I mean… I think you shouldn't be talking about that with us boys here."

I shook the thought away. "That's it," Abi started telling Adam, "You're officially the weird one."

"HEY! I THOUGHT I WAS THE WEIRD ONE!" Eli said. Abi just rolled her eyes.

"So, should we head downtown now?" I asked.

"Sure," Abi said. "Do you guys want to come?" She asked them.

"Hmm… What the heck?" They both said.

We started heading to "Morty," until Abi stopped me yet again.

"What now, Ab?"

"Clare, promise me that you won't drink. The worse thing that could happen is the paparazzi stalking you."

"I won't. In fact, I won't be drinking for a while."

With that being said, we headed to the hearse, where Eli and Adam were waiting for us, and made our way to downtown Savannah.

* * *

><p>So the ending didn't turned out the way I wanted to come out... And I'm not good at describing stuff...<p>

Can I get at least seven reviews? Pretty please?


	5. OH MY GOD NO

Hey, you guys! So I was able to access to a computer today at rehearsals, and I had this chapter saved on my account! You'll see Eli's girlfriend at the end of this chapter, AND you'll see some romance between Clare/Eli and Adam/that new girl, Katie. And sorry if this is bad, but I kinda stayed up until two to write this. So I was pretty tired!

Warning: You know the warning ;)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI. JUST KATE AND ABI! :)

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

Is it just me, or are Eli and Clare making lovey-dovey faces at each other? Ever since Clare met him at the airport, she's starting to look nervous every time Eli's around. Meanwhile, we kinda start off in an awkward atmosphere, but I can't really tell anyone my secret yet. Yeah, I know what happened back there was completely weird and confusing to all of them, but if I didn't covered it, then they would've been freaking out right now.

Abi and I sat in the back, while Eli and Clare sat in the front. From my view, they would occasionally glance at each other.

"Do you think they should go out?" Abi suddenly asked, but she whispered so they won't hear it.

"I don't know. I mean he has a girlfriend–"

"Who I hate," she interrupted.

"Ab, I know what she did was bad, but you need to get over it."

"No, I will not get over it! Besides, that slut is just using Eli."

"How?"

"Well, there's something I need to tell you, Adam," she started, but Eli interrupted.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Abi and I both said.

Eli didn't say anything and just continued driving. Clare just gave us a small glance and paid her attention back on the road.

"Damn it… I'll tell you later," Abi whispered.

"Anyway, yeah, I do think they should go out. It looks like Clare is right for him. You know what they say. Opposites attract."

"I think you got that from a movie."

"Whatever."

"We're here," Eli said. I looked out the window and see that we were at River Street. I bet Abi will be majorly excited to show Clare, since this is her favorite place to shop… Wait a minute… did I just see HER making out with another guy?

"Adam, are you coming?" Abi asked. Everyone else was already out of the hearse. "Yeah," I said. I got out, and before we could even think on where to go first, Abi just grabbed Clare's arm and ran down the street. "Yeah, we'll meet you at the café! Thanks for asking!" Eli yelled.

"Ok!" She yelled back.

Eli and I walked down the street. I kept thinking if that was really her with another dude. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Dude, are you ok?" Eli asked.

"I'm fine. Just thinking," I responded.

"You have been thinking a lot," Eli said. "Are you sure you don't want to tal–"

"Adam! Eli!" A voice said, cutting Eli off. We both turned around and saw our friend, Katie, coming over to us. Every time she's around, I would always get nervous. Yep, that's right. I have a crush on Katie Matlin. Eli and Abi kept bugging me to ask her out, but I'm not sure if I should. She was pretty busy on trying to make this special team for soccer, and I can't really get in the way.

"Hey, Katie," Eli said.

"Umm… hi Katie," I said nervously, which received a punch on the arm by Eli, but I tried hard to not show the pain. Katie just looked at us weirdly for a second.

"So what brings you guys here on this beautiful day?" She asked.

"We're just showing a friend around," Eli said.

"Nice. Who's your new friend?"

"It's Abi's cousin. Her name is Clare."

"Oh! I did see Abi dragged a person down to the Marketplace! How long has she been here?"

"We just picked her up this morning," I said.

"Oh cool," she replied, and then smiled.

"Well, I am going to find them at the Marketplace! I leave you two alone," Eli said, and then proceeded his way down the street.

"I, um, better go with him. You know, so we all don't get lost," I said. I began to walk away, but Katie grabbed my arm.

"Adam, do you, uh, want to get some coffee?" She asked.

"Umm sure. Yeah, I love to."

"Great," and then we made our way to the café.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Three words: I. LOVE. SHOPPING! The shops here were even better than the ones in New York! Currently, Abi and I were at the Marketplace looking at necklaces. So far, I have three bags full of t-shirts, sundresses, and a brand new purse. Abi got like seven bags, and all of them were full of shirts and shorts and… Oh my god. She has a lot of stuff to carry.

"Um Abi, shouldn't we use some of this money on food?"

"We can get that later! And besides, there is a candy store that we can stop by."

"I'll pass with the candy."

"Why?"

"It kinda makes me throw up."

"Never mind then…" She trailed off when she saw something. I turned to her direction to see some couple making out. "That bitch," I heard her say.

"Ab, what's going on?" I asked.

"What's going on?" She said, sounding like she's freaking out… Probably because she is. "That bitch is Eli's girlfriend! And she's making out with his enemy!"

"Ok, Abi, calm down."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

"Look, we can tell Eli later. Right now, can we just continue looking at the necklaces?"

She sighed. "Fine."

We started looking around again, until I found something that I liked. "Ab, look at this necklace." I said. Abi came over and I showed it to her. It was a sapphire necklace.

"Oh my god, get that!" she exclaimed. "That will look great on you! How much is it?"

I looked at the price, and it was expensive. "Damn it. I don't have $64."

"Oh, I can pay it for you," she offered.

"No, I couldn't let you do that."

"Sure I can. My parents did give me a lot of money that could last for a month."

"Well, you can if you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't." She then grabbed the necklace and proceeded to the counter. "Please tell me she doesn't have a lot of bags," a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Eli standing right in front of me. I glanced back to check if that couple was still there, but they were gone. _Thank god. Eli doesn't have to be mad right now, but I should probably tell him_. "Um yeah, she has a lot." I said hesitantly. He groaned.

"What?"

"Every time Abi buys a lot of things, she kinda makes us carry it when we get back to the house. I don't really mind, but they can get really heavy."

"Ah. I see."

"Yep. So what did you buy?"

"Oh, just some t-shirts, sundresses, a purse, and that necklace Abi is buying for me."

"Nice," he said. After that, things kinda got really awkward. I was about to mention his girlfriend (whatever her name was), when Abi came back.

"Here's your necklace, Clare." Abi said while giving me the bag. "We should probably head to the café now. Where's Adam?"

"He's already there. He texted me on my way here," Eli said.

"Do I want to know?" Abi asked.

"You'll see," he said. "Now let's go."

* * *

><p>We arrived at the café to see Adam with a girl. They looked like they were flirting. <em>Am I completely missing something here?<em>

"No way! Adam finally asked her out?" Abi asked Eli.

"Honestly, I don't know. I kinda left them so that they can be alone."

"Eli, you're so stupid! Anyway, I'm getting a latte. Eli, you want the cappuccino, right?"

"Yep."

"And Clare, what do you want?"

"Umm I'll get an iced coffee," I said.

"Ok. I will order for you guys!" And she walked away, leaving me alone sitting next to Eli.

"So what's the deal between Adam and that girl over there?" I asked Eli.

"Well, basically, that girl, Katie, was the first girl that Adam met. They started hanging out a lot, and then one day, he told me that he liked her. So for the past five weeks, Abi and I have been trying to convince him to ask her out. But every time he tried, he always chickened out. Well, that ended today, but I don't know who asked who out."

"Aww. That's so sweet."

"My turn to ask you a question."

"Ok. Ask my anything."

"Where exactly are you from?"

"New York."

"Interesting. So tell me Clare. Why did you come here?"

"What? You don't want me here?" I teasingly asked.

"I'm just wondering. Jeez," he said playfully.

"Anyway, believe me. This was really stupid. So a few nights ago, I was with my band, and we were at the club. Apparently, I drank like four spiked piña coladas, and I just started dancing crazily. Then my band found me and tried to take me home, but some asshole had to get the paparazzi involved. I was on the front page the next morning, my dad and my stepmom got really angry at me, and my dad decided to ship me here for the summer."

"You have a band?"

"Yep."

"So how come I've never heard of this incident until now?"

"We're only famous in New York. Never been out of the state."

"Ah."

"Yep. Now you asked me way too many question. It's my turn now. Why do you always smirked?"

"Don't make fun of my smirk! It's my signature look."

"Well it looks cute." _Oh my god. What the hell did I just say?_

"Thank you," he said kinda hesitantly. _This is getting awkward._ It was silent for a minute before I felt something around my shoulder. I looked and saw that Eli put his arm around me. He noticed this and said, "I'm sorry. Am I making you feel awkward?" _Nothing is ever awkward when I'm around you._

"Ummm no. It's fine." I responded. I began to blush, and I think Eli saw this.

"Are you blushing?" He asked.

"Maybe…"

"Well, I–"

"ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I heard someone yell. We both turned to the voice and saw a girl with black hair walking towards us. It was the same girl that I saw kissing the dude at the marketplace. Not knowing she was behind us with our coffee, Abi said, "Oh my god, no."

* * *

><p>Eli's POV.<p>

"ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" _God, please tell it's not her_. I turned, and there she was, walking towards us.

_Crap. Julia._

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! :D :D And sorry if there were any mistakes. Like I said, I was tired. And scratch what I said last chapter. THIS is the longest chapter I wrote!<p>

Reviews?_  
><em>


	6. Meeting Julia

Hey you guys! So I left you guys at a cliffhanger. But this chapter is where the drama begins! And I don't know why, but I feel like this chapter won't be good or is just crappy...

Anyway, enjoy! And also, if you want updates and if you have a Twitter, then follow my friend, jmpaz13!

Warning: You already know ;) (If you don't, then characters may get OOC)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI! Just Kate and Abi.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

"Julia… hi," I said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"My question is why do you have your arm around her? In fact, who is she?" Julia asked furiously.

"Oh, Julia! _Darling_," Abi started, emphasizing darling. "Have you met my cousin, Clare? Of course you haven't."

"Hi," Julia said bitterly.

"Hi," Clare said bitterly, too.

"Julia, be nice," I ordered.

Apparently, Adam saw what was happening and went over to us. "What happened?"

"NOT NOW!" We all shouted. I didn't realize Katie was right behind Adam. "Adam, my mom wants me home now. I'll call you later, since you gotta deal with them."

"Ok," he said sadly, and she walked away. _Crap. Sorry we scared her away, buddy._

"Well, I just came by here to see my BOYFRIEND," Julia said. Next thing I knew, she grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. It turned out sloppy, and I didn't feel a single spark. From the corner of my eye, I saw Clare groan and shield her eyes, Adam pretending to gag, and Abi rolling her eyes. We pulled away, and I needed to think of an excuse to get away from her. "Um I have to go get something out of the hearse. I'll be right back," and then I grabbed my cappuccino and walked quickly to Morty.

* * *

><p>Abi's POV<p>

"Umm I'm going to go help him," I heard Adam said. I quickly turned to Adam and he ran off, leaving Clare and I alone with Julia. Clare was the one to speak up.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Clare asked Julia.

"Listen to me, Clare," Julia started. _Shit, this cannot be good._ "Stay away from MY boyfriend. We've been dating for a long time, and I tend to keep it that way."

"Oh please! Three and a half years does not count as long!" I stated.

"How about you shut up, Abi," she snapped. _Oh, she did not just say that._

"And if I don't stay away from Eli?" Clare snapped back.

"Then you're going to regret the day you met me."

"You think you can beat me up?" _No, Clare! Don't go there!_ "You know, I bet that you cry when you break a fingernail. And I think you dyed you hair, because it doesn't look like your natural hair color. And believe me, black does NOT look right on you."

_Clare, what the hell are you doing?_

"And to sum it all up, I think you boobs are fake." My eyes widened and I covered my mouth to prevent myself form laughing.

"You. Take. That. Back," Julia angrily said while covering her boobs.

"I insulted you. And look… you haven't beaten me up yet."

"Not yet, but I will when my hand connects to your face!" She was about to slap Clare in the face, but I grabbed her hand when it was an inch close.

"How about you back off, Julia!" I shouted. "Clare, go to the hearse. NOW."

"No! I'm staying–" I cut her off.

"Go. I got this." And with that being said, Clare grabbed her bags and her coffee and walked away.

"What's your deal, Julia? Why do you have to act like a slut?" I shouted.

""Listen to me, bitch. You need to get out of my face now."

"Oh yeah. And also, why the hell were you kissing FITZ at the Marketplace? You know that you're dating Eli!"

"That is none of your business."

"Yeah, it is my business. You're so stupid to realize that you were kissing him in public!"

"Maybe I just grew tired of Eli."

"And you had to cheat on him?" Julia just rolled her eyes. "I knew it. The rumors are true. You are a slut." _Oh crap, what have I got myself into_?

"What did you call me?" Julia said, gaining up on me.

"I said… You. Are. A. Slut. And I can describe you in other words. Let's see. There's bitch, biatch, hooker, WHORE." By this time, everyone in the café was staring at us. Some people were ooh-ing. Julia did what she shouldn't have done. She slapped me.

I felt the pain on my cheek from her hand. I fought back by slapping her. Then all hell broke loose. Julia attacked me and rammed me into a table. I yanked her hair and started punching her. She was really bad at punching. I got up and kicked her away from me. She landed on top of a chair, and I tried to walk away, but she tripped me. Julia then got on top of me and… Oh my god. It got really out of control. The manager came out and separated the both of us.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but if you two don't get out of here in five seconds, then I'm calling the cops!" He said. Giving Julia one last glare, I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the café.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

"I wonder what's taking Abi so long," Clare said. Eli, Clare, and I were in the hearse. Clare came in not too long ago, and told us that Abi was going to take a while.

"Yeah, I'm wondering, too," I said. "Maybe I should go back and–" I was interrupted by the door opening and closing. We all turned around to see Abi looking horrible. "Whoa," we all said.

"Wow, thanks you guys for asking me what happened," Abi said sarcastically. _Yep, she's in a bitchy mood._

"What happened, Ab?" Clare asked.

"Julia and I got into a bitch fight." We all just stared at her. "What? She's the one that started it! That bitch is going to get her ass kicked again if I face her. Besides, she's hiding something from all of us."

"What?" Eli asked sounding alarmed.

"Never mind… Why are we still here? Can we go?" Eli then started the hearse and drove off.

So Adam, what happened between you and _Katie_?" She asked me, stretching out Katie's name.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Lies."

"Adam, we saw you and Katie at the café. Clearly, something happened." Eli said.

"Deets, please?" Abi asked.

"Well, after Eli left, I was about to follow him. But Katie grabbed my arm, she asked if we can get some coffee together, and I said yes. And then at the café, we were just talking about retarded stuff, and then you guys came in. I didn't really paid attention to you guys, until Julia came in. Then I heard some bitterness, and so I went over to you guys. And then she told me that she had to leave." I finished with a sigh.

"Adam, we're sorry if we interrupted your time with Katie with the whole Julia situation," Clare said.

"It's fine. Besides, I wanted to know what was going on between you guys and Julia anyway. Eli, you are going to talk to her about what happened, right?"

"Yeah! She may be my girlfriend, but no one can really mess with my friends… Only I can do that."

"Yeah, I'm not going to let you mess with me, Elijah," Abi stated.

"Really, Ab? Elijah?"

All of a sudden, Clare asked, "Is there any clubs or bars here?" Abi and I looked at her like she was crazy, while Eli looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Umm yeah. Why did you ask?" I said.

"I may go to one later."

"Clare, no," Abi said. "In fact, you're on probation."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to end up like last time?"

Ok, this was kinda getting weird… And they're starting to argue…

_God, please tell me we're almost home._

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

After ten minutes of hearing Clare and Abi argue, we finally arrived at the Edwards' residents. Abi got out of Morty and told Adam and I to take the shopping bags inside. This time, he got the heaviest things. We got the bags and went inside and saw Clare sitting on the couch with her guitar out and Abi in the kitchen with an ice pack on her eye.

"Hey, Adam, do you mind helping me take the bags upstairs?" Abi asked.

"Umm sure," Adam said. They got them and proceeded upstairs, leaving me alone with Clare. I walked over to the couch and sat next to her.

"You play guitar?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'm in a band, remember?" She then smiled at me. God, there's something about her that's make me… want to be with her. Is it her gorgeous, blue eyes? Is it her cheeks every time she blushes? Is it her beautiful smile? Is it her personality? _Stop it, Eli! You're with Julia, remember?_ But I don't know if I'm feeling it with Julia now. I know what she did hurt Abi, but I'm starting to feel that I regret having her now.

"Oh yeah… So what are you working on?" _That's a stupid question, Eli! She's working on a song!_

"Well, by the guitar in my hand and the music sheets spread out on the coffee table, then it looks like I'm working on a song."

"Nice… Do you mind playing a little bit?"

"Umm, not at all." She adjusted the guitar in her hand and started playing. The rhythm was smooth, and the sound was beautiful. She hit each note perfectly. Clare was amazing. The song was amazing. After a minute of hearing it, she suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"That's all I have so far."

"Well, I loved it. What is the song called anyway?"

"It's called 'I See It In Your Eyes'(1), and thanks…" I can see the blush forming on her cheeks again.

"So did you enjoy your first day in Savannah?"

"Yeah, I did, except for that Julia situation."

"I'm really sorry about that, by the way."

"It's fine. Maybe all I needed was a break from New York. But I'm still not sure if it will work out living here for a while."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just afraid that I'll end up like last time. Me getting drunk, doing stupid things… all of that may get me kicked out."

"Well, maybe I can help you change that."

"How?"

"Abi said I can show you around. Right now, it looks like you're really stressed. Are you?"

"A little, I guess."

"Well, my friend, I can help you show what you're missing."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Tomorrow, you and I are going to have a da–"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL?" I heard Abi scream upstairs. Clare and I glanced at each other, before she put down her guitar and we both ran upstairs. We went to Abi's room to see what was going on, and there was Abi looking shocked. We both looked behind Abi, and we saw something we weren't expecting to see.

"**OH. MY. GOD.**"

* * *

><p>Ehhhh not one of the best chapters I've written... And sorry if there were mistakes and all of that crap.<p>

(1) 'I See It In Your Eyes' is a song that Jen (aka jmpaz13) is writing. And yes, she's in a band.

Reviews?


	7. Revealing and Promising

Ok, you guys! I left you hanging last chapter, and hopefully, this chapter will explain what happen. And two things:

1) I'm heading to Rome tonight and going to be staying there until Friday. So I'm not sure if I will be able to update while I'm there.

2) I'm hitting that road! Yep, I'm about to get writer's block! So I need some ideas of what I can write about next chapter.

Ok, enough rambling. Enjoy!

WARNING: You know the warning ;)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI! Just Kate and Abi :)

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

"_Well, my friend, I can help you show what you're missing."_

"_And how are you going to do that?"_

"_Tomorrow, you and I are going to have a da–"_

"_OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL?" I heard Abi scream upstairs. Clare and I glanced at each other, before she put down her guitar and we both ran upstairs. We went to Abi's room to see what was going on, and there was Abi looking shocked. We both looked behind Abi, and we saw something we weren't expecting to me._

"_**OH. MY. GOD.**__"_

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes ago…<em>

Abi's POV

"How come you didn't let Eli help you?" Adam complained as we made our way upstairs.

"Well, my dear friend, I wanted Eli to be alone with Clare." I said.

"Why?"

"I think it's time for Eli to realize that Julia isn't right for him and he needs to move on."

"And so you're trying to get them together?"

"Yes, exactly. Besides, this is payback for what she did to me a few years ago."

"Ok, Ab, it has almost been four years when it happened. You need to let it go."

"Never! Do you realize how much pain it brought me? Do you know how I pushed almost everyone away for who knows how many months? Do you know that I locked myself in my room and didn't even bother to come out until my mom threatened to take me to therapy?"

"Yeah…"

"And what would happen if you were in my position at that time?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. So I will not get over it. Just let me have some time to like, I don't know, think through it. And I'll decide if I should get over it."

"Ok."

We made it to my room and put down the bags. Adam jumped onto my bed, and I set my ice pack down on my desk and grabbed my pajamas for the night.

"Hey, I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." I told him. He responded with an ok, and I walked out of the room. I went to the bathroom, locked the door, and set the clothes on the counter. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that a black eye was forming. _That slut. She's really going to pay now._ I looked down and saw the razor just sitting there on the counter. _Maybe I'll just do one cut… STOP IT, AB! You quit cutting yourself when Eli caught you actually doing it! Do you really want to go back there? _I pushed the thought away and stripped out of my clothes. I placed them in the hamper and put on my black tank top and my green shorts. Once I was satisfied, I unlocked the bathroom door and headed to my room. I opened the door, only to see something VERY UNEXPECTED.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and Eli and Clare barged into my room. They saw my shocked face, and looked over my shoulder to see what was happening. Their eyes widened.

"OH. MY. GOD." I heard them say. What we were seeing right now was Adam fixing some gauze around his chest, or boobs, or… Oh my god. I don't know!

"Dude!" Eli exclaimed.

"Are we missing something here?" Clare asked.

"Guys, I can explain," Adam said, while putting back on his shirt.

"Adam, are you suppose to be a girl?" I asked.

"You know what? Never mind. I'll just leave." He was about to walk out, but I stopped him.

"No, Adam. I'm sorry I even asked that. Sit down and explain everything. We promise that we won't interrupt." He sighed before sitting back down on the bed. I sat on top of the desk, resting my feet on my desk chair. Eli sat on the floor and leaned on the wall, while Clare sat next to him. Adam took a deep breath before he began.

"I am a boy, but… I was born in a girl's body. So what I'm trying to say is… I'm a female-to-male transgender." After he finished saying that, we just stared at him. "Well, are you guys going to say something?" He asked.

"Adam, why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Wait. You guys aren't freaked out?"

"I'm not." I turned to Eli and Clare. "Are you guys?"

"Dude, that's cool!" Eli said.

"We just met, but I think that that's pretty neat. Is that why you were nervous at the airport?" Clare said.

"Yeah, and I didn't tell you guys, because I thought if I told you, then you guys would stop being my friends."

"Adam, what you just said was crazy talk. Why would you think that?"

"I was scare to see people's reactions. And I'm sorry, Ab, but yours was kinda funny but alarming at the same time."

"Ok, we need to make a promise."

"What kind of promise, Ab?" Eli asked.

"We all need to promise that we won't keep secrets or break any more promises. Clear?"

"Agreed," they all said.

"And as for you, Clare," I said, turning my head towards her. "You need to promise me that you'll stop drinking. That's what got you here in the first place. I know I already told you this, but I want to make sure that you actually mean it. I don't want that to happen to you again."

"I promise," she said.

"Good. Ok, since we had a rough day, how about we have a movie night?" I suggested.

"I'm in!" Clare and Adam said.

"Ok, but NO CHICK FLICKS." Eli declared. Clare groaned.

"Fine, but no horror movies!" We all groaned on that.

"Seriously, Clare? That's our favorite type of movie!" I said.

"Fine, but if I get ONE nightmare tonight, then I will haunt all of you." With that being said, she walked downstairs, with Eli following here. I was about to follow them until Adam stopped me. "What, Adam?"

"Abi, you're already breaking the promise. You haven't told Clare about your history with Julia."

"Basically, all of us are already breaking the promise. We haven't told Eli about Julia and Fitz."

"We will soon." And then we headed downstairs. When we reached the bottom step, he suddenly asked, "Do you have any tampons I can borrow?"

"Ummm…"

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"Do you have any tampons that Adam can borrow?" I heard Abi whispered in my ear.

"Umm yeah," I told her. I grabbed my purse next to the guitar case and dug in to find it. Once I found it, I gave some to Abi. I saw her walk over to Adam and give it to him, and he quickly walked to the bathroom. She then walked over to the movie case and pulled out three DVDs.

"Which one do you guys want to watch: _Dawn of the Dead_, _The Ring_, or _Disturbia_?" she asked Eli.

"Dawn of the Dead!" Eli said.

"Disturbia," I said.

"You just want to see that because it has Shia LaBeouf in it," Eli said.

"Ok, one that is not true. And two it's not actually a horror film. It's a thriller." After I said that, I heard Abi giggling. "What?"

"The first one is a lie, Clare. I remembered Darcy telling me how you tried to get her to go see EVERY Shia LaBeouf movie with you."

"HA!" Eli shouted. "Wait, who?" He asked, giving me a confused look.

"I'll tell you later. Anyway, that is a lie, Ab!"

"Whatever." She turned around to face a different direction, and yelled, "Hey Adam! Do you want to watch _Dawn of the Dead_, _The Ring,_ or _Disturbia?_"

I heard Adam yelled, "Put in _Dawn of the Dead!_" Abi then faced us. "Three against one. You better have something to hide your face in."

"You guys suck."

"We know," Abi and Eli said.

"But you can hide your face in my shoulder," Eli hesitantly said.

"Umm thanks." I walked over to the couch and sat next to him. Abi put the DVD in and sat in one of the recliners. She noticed how close Eli and I were and winked at us, but Eli didn't seem to notice.

"Shut up!" I mouthed to her.

"Never!" She mouthed back. I saw Adam come out of the bathroom (what took him so long?) and sat on the other recliner. Once he was settled, Abi pressed play. About ten minutes into the movie, Adam asked Abi, "Did you make any popcorn?"

"Crap! I forgot. Adam, help me get the sodas and the popcorn ready!" She then grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

I didn't really paid attention to the movie. Instead, I thought of that promise Abi proposed. But I think so far, everyone's breaking it. We haven't told Eli about Julia and the dude that she was with at the Marketplace, and clearly, Abi is hiding something. Every time she saw her or heard her name, she would always cringe. Well, I also have a secret. I kinda snuck some vodka in my suitcase. How was it even possible, you may ask? Well, let's just say the guards at the airport were so retarded. I know it was bad to drink, but I'm becoming addicted to it. Yeah, I know. Getting caught drinking and being on the front page of the newspaper got me sent here. I don't really plan of using it, unless I have those issues again or if I'm just stupid… Now I wonder how my dad is… Ok, why do I care? He barely cares about me. I swear to god, I think Kate like brainwashed him or something. Ok, now why am I thinking about Kate? Kate is a bitch! Ok, calm down, Clare. Just cal–

"You know, it's been sixteen minutes into the movie, and you haven't freaked out yet," Eli said. I looked at the TV screen, and as if it was on cue, a zombified person bit someone. I shrieked and hid my face in Eli's shoulder. Eli, on the other hand, just giggled and started comforting me a little bit.

"Are you trying to scare the hell out of me?"

"I'm sorry, Clare, but that was funny." That received a punch on the arm. "OW! I have a very sensitive arm!"

I laughed at him, and then he joined. We just continued laughing until we turned our heads and see Abi and Adam standing there, with sodas in Abi's hand and the popcorn bowl filled with popcorn in Adam's hand. Both of them had a confused face.

"So… what's going on?" Abi asked.

"Umm… nothing," I told them.

"Yeah, right…." Adam said which received a slap on the arm by Abi.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Eli asked.

"About three minutes," they both said. There was an awkward silence, until…

"Ok, let's continue watching the movie," Eli said. Abi and Adam placed the popcorn and the sodas on the table, and we continued watching the movie without any interruptions. Well… I just hid my face in Eli's lap the whole time.

* * *

><p>Ok, I have absolutely NO IDEA where that whole ending came from...<p>

Reviews?


	8. Fitz and a Surprise

Hi, guys. I got Wi-Fi at the hotel, and so I'll be able to update... if I can get rid of this writer's block (btw, review or PM me some ideas. I'll really appreciate it). Anyway, I present to you Chapter 8. (Guys, I'm really tired. The plane landed at 3 in the morning [Rome's time] and it's like 5 in the afternoon now and I'm about to pass out) And sorry if it's crappy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi... blah blah blah.

Warning: You already know ;)

Oh, and after you read this, MAKE SURE YOU READ THE BOTTOM. I'm giving you guys a surprise ;)

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes coming from the kitchen. _Good, I survived the night. _I lazily got out of bed and went downstairs. When I went through the living room, I saw Adam passed out on the couch, which almost scared the living hell out of me. _God, what the hell… I thought he and Eli went home last night. Speaking of Eli, where is he? _I walked over to the kitchen to find Abi making some (looks like scrambled) eggs.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Abi said without looking up.

"Hey."

"So did you have any nightmares last night?"

"Thank god, no."

"I'm guessing the movie didn't freak you out?"

"Oh, it did. I just hid my face in Eli's lap." _Oh god, I shouldn't have said that. _Abi looked up and raised her eyebrows at me. "What, Ab?"

"Ooo la, la," Abi teasingly said.

"Shut up!"

"Clare, it's obvious that you like Eli. Ask him out already!"

"Umm Abi, I just met him. By the way, why is Adam passed out on the couch?"

"He and Eli wanted to spend the night here. But I made them sleep downstairs."

"Oh. Then where is Eli?"

"Either he went out for a jog, or he went to The Dot–"

"The Dot?"

"The café we went to yesterday. Anyway, or he probably went there so he can see… _her_… and make out."

That was weird. Abi is doing it again. "Ab, is there something I need to know?" She hesitated before saying, "No, why?" _Ok, time for interrogation mode_. "Every time you see Julia or someone mentions her, you always look uncomfortable or get in a bad mood."

"We just hate each other. That's all."

"Are you sur–"

"Just drop it, ok. Now's not the right time to talk about it," she snapped.

"Fine… So what's for breakfast?"

"The pancakes and bacon are ready, the eggs are almost finished, and there are some biscuits in the toaster oven."

"Nice."

"Hey, do you mind waking Adam up?"

"Sure… Never mind. He's already awake," I said as I pointed to a sleepy Adam walking in.

"Ooo, bacon!" He said as he reached for a piece, but Abi slapped his hand away. "Hey!" He yelled.

"Well, can you at least put the pancakes and the bacon on the table?" Abi asked.

"Fine," and then he grabbed the plates with the stack of pancakes and bacon on it and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where's the orange juice?" I asked.

"In the fridge," she said. I went over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and pour some in it. I then walked out of the kitchen and see Abi and Adam sitting at the table waiting for me. I sat down and placed the orange juice next to the place of biscuits.

"Ok, everyone. Dig in!" Abi declared.

"FINALLY!" Adam shouted and grabbed almost every piece of food. He got four pancakes, a dozen pieces of bacon, some scrambled eggs, and two biscuits. Abi got a pancake, some bacon, and two biscuits. I got some bacon and eggs. We ate in a peaceful atmosphere, until I heard the front door open. All of us turned to that direction and came in Eli looking sweaty and… Oh great, he doesn't have a shirt on.

"What, you guys?" He said.

"Seriously, Eli? Right now?" Adam asked.

"Dude, cover up! We're trying to eat here!" Abi said in annoyance.

"Oh, I'll let you guys admired my sexiness," Eli said playfully. Adam and Abi groaned, while I just stared at him. _Oh my god, he looks… what's the word… HOT! He has a 6-pack, for God's sake! First his adorable eyes, then his smirk, and now his body? He just makes me want to–_

"CLARE!" Abi yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned away from Eli and glared at her. She just winked at me. I rolled at my eyes, and turned my attention back to Eli, only to see him with a clean, white shirt on and a smirk on his face. _Dear lord, Eli, please stop! You're making me like you even more_. I heard Abi whisper in my ear, "You were totally staring at his body, didn't you?"

"Maybe…" I whispered back. By this time, Eli was sitting next to me on my right. Abi was on my right, and Adam was across from me. Anyway, Eli grabbed some pancakes and biscuits and we began eating in that quiet atmosphere again. That's until Adam asked the most random question ever.

"Can we talk about bacon again?" (1)

"NO!" Abi and Eli quickly yelled.

"We don't need to hear that disturbing conversation again," Abi added.

"Fine… Anyway, what are you guys going to do today?"

"I'm probably going to walked around town." Abi said.

"Well, I'm going to show Clare here what she's missing here in our daily lives," Eli said looking at me. I blushed at that, while I saw Adam and Abi raise their eyebrows.

"What about you, Adam?" I asked.

"I'm going to take Katie to the beach. Which reminds me, I better go picked her up from her place." He got up and put his finished plate in the sink and headed to the door. "Later," he shouted, and walked out, which left me, Eli, and Abi at the table.

"Well," Abi started."I am going to go change. I'll see you guys later." She got up and walked out. _And then there were two_.

"So, do you want to go now?" Eli asked.

"I'm not even dressed!"

"I'll wait for you."

"Ok," I said. I got up and headed upstairs and into my room. I looked through my suitcase and found black skinny jeans and a blue graphic t-shirt. I took off my pajamas and put on the jeans and the shirt. I then grabbed my purse and headed downstairs and saw Eli waiting for me. "Let's go!" I said, and he led me to his hearse.

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

Right now, Eli and I were currently sitting on a beach in a park. There was a peaceful silence in between us, until Eli asked, "So who's Darcy?"

"Huh?"

"Abi mentioned this person yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Darcy's my sister."

"How come she's not here with you?"

"Well… she's in Kenya right now. After my mom died, she started becoming suicidal. She started cutting herself and almost jumped off a roof one time. And Kate made it worse. She started picking on Darcy, and she couldn't take it anymore. Then she got this letter about helping building a school in Kenya, and so she went there."

"How did you mom die?"

I took a deep breath, because I knew that all those bad memories would come back. "She died in a car accident."

"Oh, Clare, I'm sorry." He said, and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"It's fine..." We stayed like this until…

"ELI!" A voice said. We both turned our heads to the direction of the voice and saw Julia coming towards us. _Crap! I forgot to tell him!_

"What do you think you're doing?" Julia asked furiously.

Eli hesitated before my phone started ringing. I took it out and see that certain someone was calling me. "I got to take this," I told Eli and walked away far enough so they won't hear me. _I may really hate you, but you are a life savior!_

"Hello?"

"Hi, Clare," the person on the other line said.

"Ok, what do you want dad?"

"Just wondering how your first day went"

"It went fine. Now what do you really want?" I asked furiously.

"I wanted to apologize for my and Kate's behavior. We knew that what we did was unfair, but–"

"Save it, dad. I don't really want to hear it."

"Clare, I–"

"Don't you have any other important things to do right now? Right now, I think I'm wasting your time."

"Fine. Yes I have other things to do. In fact, Sav made me call you to see how you're doing. Now I got to go, Clare. I'll talk to later."

"Whatever." And then I hung up. _Or never. Jackass._

"Are you seriously hanging out with emo-boy?" A voice said behind me. I turned around to find a guy with short, brown hair looking at me.

"Do I know you?"

"The name's Fitz. Anyway, you better watch out for Eli."

"Why? He didn't do anything bad."

"Maybe not to you, but he's dangerous. You shouldn't really hang out with him. In fact, you should hang out with me." He then put his arm around me. I tried to make him let go, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let go of me!"

"Come on. Let's go have some–"

"BACK OFF, FITZ!" I heard Eli shout. I felt him pull Fitz's arm off of me. I turned around to see if Julia was near us, but she was walking away.

"Or what?" Fitz said. Then he put Eli into a headlock, until a police officer saw them. He immediately let go.

"This is over. And you," he pointed at me. "Call me," and then he walked away.

"In your dreams," I mumbled. "So, what did you do to get rid of Julia?" I asked Eli.

"Would you be completely mad if I told you this?"

"What did you do, Eli?"

"I kinda invited her over for movie night."

I widened my eyes in shock. _You have got to be kidding me._

* * *

><p>Ok, I would like to say something... THIS IS THE WORST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! *sigh* So this is what happened when you have a little thing I called WRITER'S BLOCK. :(<p>

(1) Jen told me that her brother and her dentist were talking about this. It turned out to be REALLY disturbing.

And now, I think you guys deserve a treat. Time for... A PREVIEW! :D

**Preview to next chapter:**

**"Where's the soda?"**

**"In the fridge. Can you get me one?"**

**"Sure." I got up and walked over to the kitchen. I turned on the light and saw something I shouldn't see.**

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"**

Reviews?**  
><strong>


	9. WHAT THE HELL

What's up, people! Haha. So last chapter was kinda crappy, so I typed this very long chapter! And I have no clue what time is it over there, but in Rome, it is like 1 in the afternoon! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and another preview will be at the bottom!

And before I forget... there will be romance in this chapter! :D But between who? Lol

Make sure you follow jmpaz13 on Twitter!

Warning: Characters may be OOC, and there's lots of drama ahead!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI! Just Kate and Abi... and a friend who is beating on the drums like he's insane! Lol

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"HE WHAT?" Abi screamed on the other line. Right now, I was on a boat with Eli cruising down the river. He went to the bathroom while I sat on a chair on the third deck. I took the time to call Abi and tell her what happened between Eli and Julia. And clearly, Abi wasn't too happy about it.

"You heard me." I said.

"He invited Julia for another movie night?"

"Yep."

"I don't want that bitch in my house!"

"It was the only way she could leave us alone in the park."

"Great, that's just perfect! How am I going to explain to Adam?"

"I don't know. I'll call him later and tell him."

"You better tell him that Julia is going to ruin our movie night."

"I will! Calm down. Anyway, will you please tell me what happened between you two?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. In fact, don't mention Julia for the rest of this conversation."

"Fine, but you will have to tell me eventually… I met Fitz."

"What?" Abi said with more anger in her voice. _This conversation is about to get worse._

"Yeah. He said something about Eli being dangerous."

"Look, Clare. You have to stay away from Fitz. He's bad news, especially to Eli."

"Why? What happened between them?" I heard Abi taking a deep breath before beginning.

"There was this time where Fitz began to bug Adam. His ex-girlfriend, Bianca, and Adam used to be friends, until she found out his secret. She threatened him if he ever touched her again. Bianca then told Fitz what happened, and he just started doing bad things to him. He even threw Adam to a door. This is where Eli stepped in. He gave Fitz a fake I.D. and got him arrested when they both got into a fight near the Dot. Then there was this party, and Eli put something in Fitz's drink that made him vomit everywhere. He ran out, and then a half-hour later, Eli, Adam, and I wanted to leave. And when we went outside, we saw Fitz there on the porch with a knife. Eli told me and Adam to leave and call the cops. Adam did right away once we ran and hid behind a tree, and I looked at them from behind. They were still arguing, and I saw Fitz gripping on his knife really tight. The police arrived ten minutes later, only to see Eli sliding down. I was in panic mode and ran over to them, with Adam following me, only to see the knife on the wall and Eli there scared. The cops did arrest Fitz, but he got out of juvie last week. Eli and Fitz just continued their rivalry."

"Eli almost got killed by Fitz?" I asked in shocked.

"Yep, and Fitz is getting back at him by taking Jul– _her_ away from Eli, which I cannot wait to see. Trust me, hun, she is not good for Eli."

"I can see that… Oh, and my dad called me today."

Abi was silent on the other line before asking, "Well… what did he want?"

"He wanted to know how I was doing."

"Ok, that's just weird."

"Yeah, until I found out that one of my band mates told him to call me. This shows that he doesn't care about me."

"He'll realize what he's doing to you."

I saw Eli coming towards me. "I hope soon. Now I gotta go, Ab. Eli's coming back from the bathroom."

"Have fun," she teasingly said. And then she hung up. I just rolled my eyes. Eli sat down next to me.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Abi. Now she's pissed off about you inviting Julia over for our movie. Anyway, how is this showing me what I'm missing out?"

"Have you ever gone on a cruise like this before?"

"No. I just spend my time either with my band or locked up in my house."

"Clearly, there's something wrong with you. Well, what do you usually with your band besides going to those dance clubs?"

"I rehearse, write new songs, or just walk around the city."

"So basically what you're saying is that you've never had any kind of fun?"

"Not ever since my mom died."

The boat stopped at the deck and we headed down to the first deck. We got off and walked to Morty. "So what's next on our list?" I asked Eli.

"The beach," he said.

"But I don't have a swimming suit."

"So? It doesn't mean that we're getting in the water." _Oh great._

* * *

><p>Eli and I were currently in Tybee Island. We were sitting in the sand and watched the kids play and the waves coming their way towards the shore. I just sat there thinking about Abi's secret and the whole Julia situation. I didn't realize that I was thinking about it so deep that I accidentally blurted out, "So why are you dating Julia?" Eli turned his direction from the ocean to me.<p>

"Well, we were thirteen, and Julia was new in town. We started hanging out a lot, and then Julia just asked me out."

"Oh."

"Well, we've been dating for three and a half years, but I'm not sure if I'm feeling it anymore."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because… I'm starting to like someone else," he admitted.

"Like who?" I asked nervously.

"She's pretty, has blue eyes, blushes every time I say something sweet, has a beautiful smile," he said as he leans towards me, "and is right in front of me right now." Once he finished that, he pressed his lips against mine. Right there, I felt a spark right between us. Our lips moved in a rhythm, and Eli pressed his tongue against my lips, asking for permission. I allowed him, but after I realized what he was doing, I pulled away.

"Umm wow," I said.

"Yeah," Eli said.

"We should probably go back home. Abi might be waiting for us there."

"Sounds like a good idea."

We stood up and walked away to the beach. We got inside Morty and drove off. The entire ride home, there was a complete silence.

* * *

><p>We made it back to the house and went inside, only to see Abi trying to comfort an upset Adam. Eli and I glanced at each other before he asked, "What's up, young grasshoppers?"<p>

"Eli, not now," Abi said.

"Adam! How did things with Katie?"

"Eli, stop it."

"What did you do? Hmm?"

"SHUT UP, ELI!" Adam and Abi yelled.

"What's going on, you guys?" I asked before Eli could "playfully" ask again. Abi sighed.

"Katie found out Adam's transgender secret," Abi stated. My eyes widened and Eli's face fell.

"Damn it. Adam, I'm sorry. I should've stopped when Abi told me to." Eli said.

"It's fine, Eli," Adam said.

"Tell us what happened," I said.

Adam took a deep breath before begin. "It was going great. Katie and I were walking on the beach, and I felt that I should tell her about me being transgender. So I did, and when I finished, she looked shocked, and told me that she had to go and walked– well, more like ran– away from me." After he finished, I looked at him shocked.

"I can't believe she did that," Abi said furiously.

"Don't worry about her, Adam. Any girl that leaves you like that isn't worth it," I said.

"Thanks… could this day get any worse?"

"Well… do you want to know what Eli did?" I asked Adam while turning my direction towards Eli.

"What did you do, Eli?"

"Eli, here, invited Julia over to our movie night tonight." Adam groaned.

"Dude, seriously?"

"It was the only way to get her to leave me and Clare alone in the park!" Eli exclaimed which received raised eyebrows from Adam AND Abi.

"Ooo, what did you guys do in the park?" Abi teasingly said.

"Yeah, what did you guys do?" Adam playfully said.

"Guys, knock it off," Eli said. "Or else I'll torture you guys at movie night by making out with Julia!"

"Ok, keep the PDA under a minimum," Abi snapped. _Seriously, what is her deal with Julia?_

* * *

><p><em>That night…<em>

Abi's POV

Clare and I were in the kitchen making some popcorn. Adam and Eli were in the living arguing on which movie to watch. _I still can't believe that Eli invited her! I swear to god, if she makes a scene, then I will personally cut her head off with my razor! _I thought of the razor again, and then looked at my arm. There were still scars there from the cuts I made a few years ago. I decided to stop looking at it before Clare gets suspicious again. _Ab, you have to tell her! She will find out eventually._ Speaking of Clare…

"So, what did you and Eli do today?" I asked Clare.

"Oh, he took me to the park, then on that cruise in the river, and then to the beach."

"Ooo, what did you do at the beach?"

"I asked him why he was dating Julia, and the next thing I knew… we were making out." That totally caught me off guard.

"OH MY GOD! DETAILS NOW!" I shouted.

"Oh, it's just kissing, and there was almost tongue involved."

"And…?"

"I pulled away after I realized he was 'cheating' on Julia."

"Seriously, Clare?" Before Clare could even respond, Eli shouted, "Ab, Clare, do you guys want to watch _V for Vendetta _or _The Uninvited_?"

"V for Vendetta," we both shouted. We heard Eli shout to Adam "HA! OVERRULED!" and Adam yelling, "DAMN IT!"

"So, Ab, can you please tell me about what happened between you and Julia?" she begged. _Can't run away now_.

"Fine," I said. I took a deep breath before I began. "Clare, I… how do I say this… I–" but I was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. _You know, I'm getting tired of these interruptions._ "I'LL GET IT!" I yelled, and I made my way to the door. I opened it to find Julia there with a dude behind her.

"Julia."

"Abigail." _Yes, my real name is Abigail, but I hate to be called that._ "Where's Eli?"

"He's inside... Who's the dude?"

"Oh, I hope it's ok if I brought a guest," she said. She made her way inside and I looked at the dude who turned to be… UNBELIEVABLE.

"FITZ?" I shouted.

"Well, hello to you, Abi." Fitz sarcastically said.

"You do realize that Eli is here, right?"

"Yep. He better stay out of my way, or else…" he said. I led him inside and into the living room. Adam was shielding his eyes because right on my couch (NOT ON MY COUCH! COME ON!) Eli and Julia were making out. I cleared my throat, which caught everyone's attention and one glare from Julia. Clare walked into the living with two bowls of popcorn.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but Julia here brought a guest." I moved out of the way and when they saw Fitz, Adam and Clare's eyes widened and Eli got out of his seat.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He yelled. Fitz and Eli were about to attacked each other, but I got in the middle of them and separated them.

"NO FIGHTING TONIGHT. Now, Fitz, sit right here, and Eli go sit over there." I let go, and they did as I said. I sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, while Clare and Adam sat on each side of me. Eli and Julia cuddled on the couch (BARF), and Fitz sat on one of the recliners. I pressed play and the movie began. About 30 minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said.

"Shh. I'm trying to watch the movie," Julia bitterly said. I flipped her off, and she was about to attack me, but Eli held her down. I walked over to the door and opened it, and saw someone that I wasn't really expecting to see this person right now.

"Katie, what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

I felt really bad for leaving Adam like that on the beach. But for real, I really wasn't expecting that! It shocked me and caused me to leave him, but when I got home, I realized that it shouldn't really matter what he is. I rode my bike to Abi's house because that's one of the places he usually hangs out. I went up the steps and rang the doorbell. The door opened and there was Abi standing there.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to Adam. It's important," I said.

Abi hesitated before saying, "I'm not sure if he wants to talk to you after what you did to him at the beach. Besides, if you're going to make fun of him or something, then I suggest you leave." I looked down.

"I'm not going to do that. Besides, I like him too much…" I realized what I said and looked up to see her with her eyebrows raised and a grin on her face.

"Adam, there's someone at the door for you," she shouted. She gave me a wink before turning away and walking back inside, and Adam came out. He saw me and sighed before sitting on the bench. I sat next to him.

"What are you doing here, Katie?" He asked bitterly. _I deserved being treated badly right now_.

"Adam, I'm sorry about what I did at the beach. I was really shocked at first, but when I got home, I realized–"

"Realize what?"

"That I like you too much and that I was stupid for leaving you hurt."

"Yeah right. You wouldn't like a guy like me."

Just so I could prove it, I kissed him on the lips. He was taken back and I pulled back. "Does that prove that I like you?" I asked. Adam smiled and asked, "Do you want to come inside?"

"Sure!" Adam then took my hand and led me inside.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I saw Adam and Katie come in with their hand intertwined. _They made up! I'm guessing they got together._ I smirked at the thought. I saw them sit next to Clare and Abi on the floor, in which Clare and Abi had a grin on their face. Julia was in the bathroom, and I don't really give a damn about Fitz. I realized that Abi forgot to get something.

"Hey, Ab, where are the sodas?"

"Shit! I forgot. In the fridge. Can you get me one?"

"Sure." I got up and walked over to the kitchen. I turned on the light and saw something I shouldn't see.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Eli, I can explain," Julia said. I caught her and Fitz, my own enemy, making out in the freaking kitchen!

"Save it!" I yelled. I stormed out of the kitchen and headed for the door. I opened it and stormed out, but Julia grabbed my hand while Fitz just walked away with a grin on his face.

"Damn it, Eli! Just let me explain!"

"How long?"

"How long for what?"

"Don't be stupid, Julia! How long have you been cheating on me with Fitz?"

"Ever since he got out of juvie…" I stared at her before I said, "Leave."

"What? No, I'm not leaving, Eli!"

"Julia, just leave! I don't want to see you ever again! In fact… we're done."

Julia looked at me with watery eyes before slapping me and storming off. I walked back inside to see the movie paused and Abi, Clare, Adam, and Katie looking at me with a worried face.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"I found out that Julia's been cheating on me with Fitz."

"And so you dumped her?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I did." Abi had been staring at me the whole time until… "What did that bitch do to your face?" Abi furiously asked.

"She slapped me."

"Oh, that whore is so dead!" Abi shouted. She was about to head to the door, but I wrapped my arms around her waist to prevent her from going any further. "LET. ME. GO. ELI!"

"Forget it, Ab. She's not worth it."

"Fine," she said. She then resumed the movie, and I went back to the couch. I sat there, until I felt something move on the couch. I turned and saw Clare sitting there. She wrapped her arms around my waist and whispered, "It's going to be ok, Eli." I knew that she was right. So to tell her I was ok with it, I wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer. I saw from the corner of my eye that Katie and Adam were cuddling on one the recliners, and Abi sat on the other one, giving me a small smile.

* * *

><p>Whew, that was a long chapter! Ok, I tried to end this with a cliffhanger, but that didn't work out...<p>

PREVIEW TIME! :D

**_It's now or never_**.** "Eli, I need to talk to you. It's important."**

**"What is it?"**

**"It's about Julia."**

So who's going to talk to Eli about Julia?

Reviews?


	10. Broken Promises

OH. MY. GOD! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! Anyway, this chapter will have a MAJOR surprise at the end... Lots of drama will unfold, and secrets will be revealed.

Follow jmpaz13 on Twitter!

Warning, OOC of Characters and Drama will be involved.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI! Just Kate (who will appear again soon) and Abi! :D

Now please enjoy Chapter 10!

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

"_Eli, I can explain," Julia said. I caught her and Fitz, my own enemy, making out in the freaking kitchen!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Don't be stupid, Julia! How long have you been cheating on me with Fitz?"_

"_Ever since he got out of juvie…" I stared at her before I said, "Leave."_

"_What? No, I'm not leaving, Eli!"_

"_Julia, just leave! I don't want to see you ever again! In fact… we're done."_

_Julia looked at me with watery eyes before slapping me and storming off._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_What happened?" Katie asked._

"_I found out that Julia's been cheating on me with Fitz."_

"_And so you dumped her?" Adam asked._

"_Yes, I did." Abi had been staring at me the whole time until… "What did that bitch do to your face?" Abi furiously asked._

"_She slapped me."_

"_Oh, that whore is so dead!" Abi shouted. She was about to head to the door, but I wrapped my arms around her waist to prevent her from going any further. "LET. ME. GO. ELI!"_

"_Forget it, Ab. She's not worth it."_

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

Clare's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I grabbed it from the nightstand and checked to see who was calling me early this morning. It turned out to be Sav. I smiled and picked up.

"Hey, buddy! How are you guys doing over there?"

"We're fine actually, but Clare, we have som–" before Sav could finish that sentence, I interrupted him.

"That's good! I wrote a song and was thinking about a new one!"

"That's great, Clare, but–"

"I cannot wait for you guys to hear it!"

"Clare! Can you just listen for a minute?" Sav shouted.

"Sorry. Go on."

"I'm afraid that we have some bad news."

"Oh. What is it?"

"See, after your incident at 18 and Under, we began to get attention from the media involving it. And to avoid anymore controversies, I'm sorry to say this, but you're out of the band."

"You've got to be kidding, right?" I started laughing, until the other line was silent, meaning Sav was serious. "Why? Why would you do this to me at a time like this? Who's going to be my replacement as lead singer?" I shouted.

"Umm…" Sav was about to say something, but he was interrupted by someone. It sounded like Drew. "Yo, Sav! Did you tell Clare yet about Jenna being our replacement?" I heard Sav trying to tell him to shut up, but that did not work. I got furious. "JENNA? AS IN JENNA MIDDLETON?"

"Clare–"

"You replaced me with Jenna, aka the girl that stole KC away from me?"

"Well… I'm going to go now." I heard Drew say and footsteps following after it.

"Clare, I'm sorry." Sav said.

"Whatever. I thought you guys were my friends." And then I slammed the phone shut. I angrily got out of bed and went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. I got some cereal and went to the dining room to find Eli sitting there eating some waffles.

"Hey, I thought you went home last night," I told him.

"I spent the night here," he told me.

"Then where did you sleep?"

"Don't even ask that."

"Ok, then…" I said. I sat down across from him and started eating my cereal angrily. Eli seems to notice this.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Oh, everything's great!" I tried saying it like I was happy, but he gave me a look saying he wasn't buying it. "Fine. I got kicked out of my own band."

"Ouch. How did it happen?"

"They think that the band is getting too much attention because of all of those controversies that I created. So they kicked me out and replaced me with my ex-boyfriend's girlfriend."

"They sound like jackasses."

"Exactly." I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and down came a very tired looking Abi and Adam. I saw them head to the kitchen and come back a few minutes with a bowl of cereal. Abi sat next to me and Adam sat next to Eli.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Adam asked.

"We were talking about how I got kicked out of my own band," I said.

"WHAT?" Abi shouted.

"Don't worry, Abi. They're just assholes."

"Well, who's their new singer?"

"Remember Jenna Middleton?"

"Yeah. You told me that she was the slut that stole your ex-boyfriend away from you, ended up having sex with him a few weeks later, and got pregnant. By the way, when's the baby coming?"

"I don't even know. We barely hang out now."

"Oh." After that, the room ate in silence and in peace until Abi nudged my elbow. I turned to face her, and she gave me a face that mean tell Eli about Julia. I sighed before facing Eli. _Here we go. No turning back. It's now or never._ "Eli, I need to talk to you. It's important."

"What is it?"

"It's about Julia."

Eli hesitated before saying, "Well, I don't want to hear it."

"Actually, Eli," Abi started. "We all have to tell you something."

"Ok, what?"

Abi, Adam, and I glanced at each other before I spoke up. "We knew that Julia's been cheating on you." Eli looked up from his plate and glared at us.

"Please tell me you guys are kidding."

"We're serious," Adam said.

Eli stared at us. "Since when?"

"Since Clare came here. When Clare and I went to the Marketplace, we caught Julia make out with Fitz," Abi explained.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" He yelled, which made all of us flinch. He got up and started pacing around the room. "You guys are supposed to be my friends!"

I heard Abi murmured under her breath, "I knew we should've told him sooner."

"Especially you, Ab!" he continued. "We've been best friends for a long time. We told each other everything! Now this is the time that you actually hid something from me?" Abi stood up from her chair and shouted, "We were going to tell me sooner, but we would always get interrupted or we chickened out!"

"This time, Ab, you actually broke a promise! You all broke a promise! We wouldn't keep secrets from each other, but you guys did! Now I'm hurt, especially by you." This made Abi angrier.

"I'm the one that's hurting you the most?" Abi basically screamed at Eli. "What about you, huh? Do you remember what you did to me a few years ago? No, because you were so stupid and hanging out with Julia a lot that you didn't noticed me until you saw what I was doing!"

"STOP IT!" I screamed, and the room was silent. Adam looked at me with a worried look on his face, while Abi and Eli were having a staring contest.

"You know what, I'm out of here," Abi finally said. She then gave us one last look and stormed upstairs crying.

"Me too," Eli said before storming out the door. That leaves me and Adam alone in the dining room. _Could this day get any worse_?

"What are we going to do now?" I asked him.

"We could stop Eli, but I think we should talk to Abi first." He suggested.

"But what about Eli?"

"We'll get him later." We both ran upstairs and went to her room first, but saw that she wasn't in there. We checked all the rooms, until I couldn't open the bathroom door. Knowing that Abi was there, I bang on the door.

"Abi, we need to talk to you!" I yelled

"Go away! I want to be alone!" She yelled back.

"Ab, I swear to god, if you don't open this door," Adam started, but she started hitting the door repeatedly like it was a punching bag. Not wanting to bother her anymore, I pulled Adam away from the bathroom and headed downstairs.

"What now?" He asked.

"We got to find Eli," I said.

* * *

><p>Abi's POV<p>

After I heard Clare and Adam leaving the house, I stood up and faced myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. My face was make-up stained, my hair was a mess, and just overall, I looked like I was an alcoholic. I turned on the sink and splashed some water on my face. I turned off the sink and stared at the counter. I looked at my hands and saw that my knuckles were red from hitting the door. _I so cannot believe Eli! He blames me for hurting him just because we couldn't tell him about Julia sooner, but he was the one that hurt me! You guys should've seen me a few years ago. I would spend all day in my room and wouldn't even bother to come out. I didn't want to face anyone, but my mother became soccer mom and threatened to take me to therapy or rehab._ My eyes wondered around until I saw something small and shiny catch my attention. I grabbed and saw that it was my razor. I walked over to the tub and sat down on the edge. I brought the razor close to my wrist.

"Wrist, meet my friend, razor. Razor, meet my friend, wrist. And so we meet again." I put pressure on the razor and slid it on my wrist, creating a blood trail behind it. I hissed at the pain, but smiled at the blood. _I missed this so much_.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I was at the abandoned church on the outskirts of town. This was where I brought Julia every time I wanted to hang out, but Abi was the one that showed the place. I thought about what I said to her. Maybe I should apologize to her. My thoughts were interrupted by some footsteps. I turned around and saw Julia there standing right in front of me.

"What do you want, Jules?" I asked bitterly.

"I was hoping you were here."

"Shouldn't you be making out with Fitz?"

"Eli, I'm sorry. I love you, but I love Fitz now."

"How could you cheat on me with my own enemy?" I raised my voice at her.

"I never wanted to do that, but we… just connected."

"Just connected? What happened to our connection?"

"I don't know. Maybe I wasn't feeling it anymore."

"You were the one I was in love with! But you just had to rip my heart!"

"What about that girl that you dated before me? Huh?" She started yelling.

"I used to be in love with her, but you came in and changed me."

"Eli–" I cut her off.

"Just go, Julia."

"Fine," she said. I turned around and heard her walk away. I was about to walk away in the other direction, but I heard some footsteps behind me again. I turned around and said, "I said go away, Jul–" but I came face to face with Adam and Clare. "What do you guys want?"

"Look Eli, we're sorry we didn't tell you." Adam said.

"How did you guys find me?"

"This is one of the places you usually hang out."

"Well, you guys wasted your finding and trying to talk to me." I walked past them, but Clare said, "Eli, we're just trying to apologize!"

"Just leave me alone, ok." And I walked away from them. After that afternoon, they didn't bother me, until…

* * *

><p><em>A week and a half days later…<em>

Abi's POV

It has been almost two weeks since Clare, Adam, and I talked to Eli. Currently, Clare was out with Adam and Katie, while I stayed at home. I was folding the laundry so I can get my mind off of things. The Julia situation; the argument with Eli last week; the cutting; EVERYTHING. I heard my phone ring and grabbed it, only to see Adam calling. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now, so I rejected his call. I realized that I finished folding the clothes, so I placed mine at the bottom of the basket and Clare's on top. I then grabbed the basket and walked upstairs to Clare's room. Once I got there, I placed it on the bed and started unloading her clothes onto the bed. After I was finished, I grabbed the basket and was about to walk out, when I saw something shiny coming from Clare's suitcase. Curiously, I placed the basket on the ground and walked over there. I dug in until I felt something glassy hit my hand. I pulled it out and saw that it was a bottle of vodka.

_Clare has some serious explaining to do._

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Eli and I haven't talked since last week. I was beginning to worry about him. Anyway, I was supposed to be hanging out with Adam and Katie, but I kinda lost them. So right now, I'm currently sitting at a counter in some random club. This is what I usually do when I'm depressed. I go to a club or a bar to either dance or get something to drink. In this case, I, being stupid and depressed, decided to get one, breaking the "no drinking" promise.

"Can I get a shot of whiskey?" I asked the bartender. He looked at me confusedly before getting a glass and poured some in it and gave it to me. I took it and I drank it in one sip. "Another one, please" I said. And it went on and on and on. I lost count, but I think after my sixth shot, everything became blurry.

**_A few hours later…_**

Adam's POV

Katie and I lost Clare after we decided to make out somewhere and leave her in the bathroom. During the rest of the day, we've been trying to look for her all over the city. We decided to give up, until I thought of one place on where she could be.

"Come on," I told Katie. I grabbed her hand and dragged her up the street. I stopped when I reached me destination: the night club. I dragged her inside and we went to find, but I think that wouldn't be a problem. What I'm see right now… is Clare dancing on a platform like she's insane! Katie looked at me with her eyed widened. We went through the crowd until we reached the front.

"Clare, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm dancing!" She slurred. _Dear god, please tell me she isn't drunk_.

"Oh my god, are you drunk?" Katie yelled.

"Maybe…" she giggled.

"Call Abi or Eli," Katie told me. I took out my cell phone to call Eli, because I knew Abi didn't want to talk to anyone right now, since she hung up on me earlier. "Come on, Eli. Pick up!" I said. The phone rang and rang. Just when I was about to hang up, he picked up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Please tell me you're downtown."

"I am."

"Thank god! Where are you right now?"

"Umm I'm right in front of the night club right now."

"Good! Come inside like right now!"

"Adam, what's going on?"

"Clare's here drunk and dancing like she's a stripper."

"Dude, seriously?"

"Yes, now get your ass in here now!"

"Adam,"

"Don't waste any time!"

"Adam!"

"Hurry up, dude!"

"ADAM!"

"WHAT!"

"I'm right behind you." I turned around and saw Eli putting his phone in his pocket. He told me to get Clare off the platform. "Katie, help me get Clare off," I told her. We wrapped Clare's arms around our shoulders and led her out of the club. We followed Eli to hearse and put Clare in the back. Katie, Eli and I went to the front and got in and drove off. On the way, we heard a vomiting sound coming from the back. We all had disgusted looks on our faces.

"Please tell me she did not just puked in Morty," Eli said. I looked in the back, and there I saw a pool of vomit right in front of her. "She did… Oh my god. The smell is getting to me. Put down the windows, man!" I complained. Even with the windows down, we just kept holding our nose for the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

Clare's POV

I woke up with a major headache. I didn't remember what happened last night, but all I could remember was being at a night club. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I turned on the sink and washed my face. I looked down and saw some bloody tissues in the trash can, and before I could investigate, Abi came and leaned against the door.

"Good morning, Clare," she said. She smiled, but that smile meant that she was up to something. And her arms are behind her back, meaning she was hiding something.

"Morning, Ab," I said.

"Just wondering," she started, "But why did you have this in your suitcase?" She put her arms in front of her and what she was holding… was the vodka. _Oh my god, no_.

"Abi, I can explain."

"What were you going to do with this?" She asked furiously.

"I wasn't planning on using it!"

"Then why did you have it? Huh?"

"Where did you find it anyway?"

"I found it in your suitcase while I was doing the laundry!"

"Give it to me!" I reached my hands for the bottle, but she held it away from me.

"Clare, where were you last night?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Eli, Adam, and Katie brought you home in the middle of the night, and you looked like you were sick. Plus, you smelled like vomit."

"Fine! I was at the night club last night!" Abi stared at me before saying, "You were drinking last night, weren't you."

"Maybe…"

"Oh my god, Clare! I cannot believe you! You broke our promise!"

"Ab, I was stupid and depressed there and…" I trailed off after I saw something shiny on the sink. I grabbed it and it turned out to be a razor. I looked at the bloody tissues in the trashed can, and then at Abi's wrist. I gave her a confused face, and then I grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of my wrist!" She yelled, but it was too late. I saw her arm and there were scars on it, and there was a small bandage on her upper wrist.

"Abi, what did you do?" I asked bitterly.

"Clare, I can explain."

"Why did you cut yourself?"

"That is not of your business."

"Abi, why are you cutting yourself?" I yelled.

"I did it a few years ago but I stopped, until I got depressed and cut myself last week!"

"Ab, I'm going to ask one more time. Why are you doing this?"

"I did it because I was mad at Eli and Julia!"

"What does cutting yourself have to do with them? I know you hate Julia and that you and Eli got into an argument last week, but seriously Ab. You're keeping secrets from me and I don't like that at all!"

"Do you really want to know? Huh? Do you really?" She asked furiously.

"Yes! And I'm started to get angry that you been hiding something from me this entire ti–"

"I USED TO DATE ELI, OK!"

* * *

><p>GASP! CLIFFHANGER!<p>

Reviews?


	11. Well, well, well, What a Surprise

Hello world! So I left you guys with a MAJOR cliffhanger, and now this chapter will reveal everything. Oh, and thanks so much for the reviews and adding me! It really made my day.

I almost forgot! This chapter will feature a cameo appearance of a person... but who is it?

WARNING: You already know ;)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI! Just Kate and Abi! And I don't own _Permanent Pain_, which is by Jen's band.

Now enjoy Chapter 11! :D Sorry if it's kinda short.

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

"_What does cutting yourself have to do with them? I know you hate Julia and that you and Eli got into an argument last week, but seriously Ab. You're keeping secrets from me and I don't like that at all!"_

"_Do you really want to know? Huh? Do you really?" She asked furiously._

"_Yes! And I'm started to get angry that you been hiding something from me this entire ti–"_

"_I USED TO DATE ELI, OK!"_

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"I USED TO DATE ELI, OK!" Abi screamed at me. I stared at her in shock.

"Ex-excuse me?" I hesitantly asked.

"I used to date Eli," she said it again. I couldn't believe it. My cousin dated the guy I like. "Well, are you going to say anything?" she asked.

"When did that happen?"

"Let's go to my room," she said. "The bathroom isn't really the right place to explain everything."

"Ok," I said. She walked out of the bathroom and I followed her to her room. She sat on the bed while I sat on the desk chair.

"It started when we were seven," she started. "Like I said, we were best friends. Throughout the years, we would always hang out and go on urban adventures. Then one night, when I was twelve and he was thirteen – he was older than me by a few months, by the way–, we were at the movies. We just got finished watching one, and then out of nowhere… he kissed me. I was surprised at first, until he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes. We were a couple for one and a half years. It ended when Julia moved here. We used to be friends, but I found out that she used me to be closer to Eli. They started hanging out a lot, and that made me mad. Then a few weeks later, Eli and I got into this huge argument, and he just decided to end our relationship there. And then the next day, I saw him kissing Julia at the Dot. I realized that he started to like Julia, and that's why he ended our relationship. I started pushing everyone away and just locked myself up in my room." By this time, she was about to break down crying. "Then like seven months later, my mom started to worry about me, and she threatened me that if I didn't come out of my room, then she would have no choice but to take me to a therapist or send me to rehab. I started going out again, but every time I was either at home alone or in my room, I would grabbed the razor and just cut myself. It became a habit, but then one day, I saw someone unexpected that just happened to see me doing it in my room."

"Who was it?"

She was silent before saying, "It was Eli. Unknowingly, my mom sent him to my room when he came over. He started giving me a lecture about what cutting can lead to. I didn't want him anywhere near me, so I started yelling at him, which eventually led to an argument. When it got worse, I just told him how I felt. I explained how him leaving me for Julia hurt me; how I spent almost a year in my room; why I started cutting; EVERYTHING. He started apologizing for every bad thing he did to me, and we rekindled our friendship there."

"I can't believe him… What the hell did he see in Julia anyway?" I asked.

"Exactly what I thought! And when that argument happened last week, I just cut myself again, because I thought that he forgot about how much pain he gave me."

"Wow."

"I know! But I'm really glad that he dumped Julia."

"Me too… we're going to make a promise that we have to stop drinking… Well, in your case, Ab, cutting."

"Ok, this promising isn't working out so well, but I do have another idea."

"What do you have in mind?" All I got as a response was Abi giving me a look, saying that she was up to something.

* * *

><p><em>That night…<em>

"A bonfire? Really?" I asked Abi. Currently, we were sitting in front of a bonfire on the beach not too far from the house. This was the weirdest idea that she thought of. And I have no clue why, but I brought my guitar with me.

"Yes, really!" she exclaimed.

"How is this going to help us?"

Abi was about to say something, but a voice behind us said, "Unbelievable." We turned around and saw Eli and Adam walking towards us. Eli sat next to me, while Adam sat next to Abi.

"What's unbelievable?" I asked them.

"You guys made a bonfire… without telling us," Eli said. Adam and I laughed, while Abi was just giving him a death glare. Eli noticed this.

"Abi, can I tell you something?" Eli asked.

Abi sighed before bitterly saying, "What?"

"I'm sorry." Abi faced him. "Continue," she said.

"I'm sorry for blaming you about not telling me about Julia. I'm also sorry about all the pain that you got from last week and a few years ago."

After being silent for a few seconds, she stood up and said, "I forgive you." Eli stood up and walked over to her until they became face to face, and Adam and I stared at them in awe. Adam then said, "Come on, you two! HUG EACH OTHER!"

"Yeah. Hug!"

We both just kept chanting 'hug' until both Eli and Abi gave in and embraced each other. When they both pulled away, she looked at me for a second before whispering something in Eli's ear. He looked at her confusingly before smirking. She then nudged him and he started making his way over to his spot next to me. Before I could question what was going on, he cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. From the corner of my eye, I saw Adam with his eyebrows raised and his eyes widened and Abi with a smile on her face. The kiss turned into a heated make-out session, until Adam just had to clear his throat and made us pull away. Abi ended up slapping him in the back of the head, which ended up with him wincing in pain.

"Seriously, Ab? Right on my weak spot?"

"Seriously, Adam? Was it necessary to ruin the moment?"

Before those two could get into an argument, Eli interrupted them. "Can I have your attention, you guys?" They looked at Eli before he made me stand up. He then got on one knee and put his hands together like he was begging. I saw that Abi was trying her best not to laugh, while Adam was looking at us confused. "Clare," he started, and I turned my gaze from Abi and Adam to him. "Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I stood there staring at him, not knowing what to say.

"Well?" I heard Abi asked.

"Clare, can you please say something?"

I didn't know what to say. I nodded my head a million times before I can say, "YES!" Abi and Adam jumped up and said, "YEAH!" while Eli picked me up and spun me around. He then put my down and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Ok, lovebirds! Let's celebrate!" Abi exclaimed. "Clare, did you bring the bottle?"

"Yep. Did you bring the razor?"

"Yep!" The boys gave us a confused look before Adam asked, "What are guys going to do?"

"Well, the vodka bottle that Clare hid in her suitcase and the razor was the reason why we made this bonfire."

"Care to explain?" Eli said, but we just ignore him. Abi pulled something out of her pocket, and it turned out to be the bloody tissues that I saw in the trash can. "Please tell me that you did not just cut yourself."

"Calm down, Eli! I'm not doing it anymore," she said, and then tossed them into the fire. I watched as they began to burn. "Ok, the razor's next!"

"Ab, I'm not sure if that would even burn," Adam stated.

"It'll probably not, but it might melt," and then she threw it into the fire. She then turned to me and said, "Vodka bottle, please." I gave her the bottle, but before she could throw it, Adam asked, "Can I throw it?" Abi shrugged and gave him the bottle. "SWEET!" he exclaimed and then threw it into the fire.

"AWESOME!" we all exclaimed. We sat back down, and Abi asked, "Hey, Clare, take out you're guitar."

"Umm ok…" I grabbed my guitar case and opened it and took my guitar out. Abi took something out of her other pocket and gave it to me. I saw that it was a song sheet.

"Can you play it please? I want to try it."

"Sure… By any chance, do you know what it's called?"

"It's called _Permanent Pain_(1)."

"And why did you call it that?" Eli suddenly asked.

"Because I wrote it when I was locked up in my room," she stated. _Completely understandable. _I started playing it and she started singing.

_I couldn't breathe, I couldn't look, I couldn't even stand_

_Because I saw you right in front of me_

_I tried to walk away from all of the pain that keeps coming back_

_Because it all hurt so bad to me_

_I saw you right there with her_

_And I started to run away from everything_

_Cuz I can't deal with this permanent pain_

_I have to deal with it everyday_

_I'm sick and tired of this permanent pain_

_Oh, this permanent pain_

_Cuz I can't really take it anymore_

_All you're doing is hurting me more_

_Make the permanent pain go away_

_Oh, please go away_

I continued playing until I realized that it suddenly stopped. I looked at Abi and asked, "How come you stopped it?"

"That's all I have so far. This really didn't come in mind until I saw your guitar case."

"Nice…" We all were having a good time until Abi asked, "Wait… Did you pour out the vodka before I let Adam throw the bottle into the fire, Clare?"

I froze. "Was I supposed to?"

Before Abi could say anything, the fire made a small explosion, which caused all of us to jump back a few feet. We checked before we could move again. Once we did, Abi grabbed a bucket of water that we brought and poured it onto the fire, which burned out completely.

"Ok, we are NEVER going to throw anything like that ever again!" Abi exclaimed.

"Yep… Movie night anyone?" I asked.

"Sure," Abi said.

"Totally in!" Adam exclaimed.

"Sure, but like I said, NO CHICK FLICKS," Eli declared.

"Then NO HORROR FILMS this time!" I complained.

"Guys, can we just watch an action film this time? I've seen all of those horror movies in that movie case," Abi complained.

"Fine," we all said. I put my guitar in my guitar case and then we all headed back to the house.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Abi, Eli, Adam, Katie, and I were currently outside the Dot drinking our coffee. Abi had a latte, Eli had a cappuccino, Adam had a macchiato, Katie had a mocha, and I had an iced coffee. Adam had his arm around Katie, and Eli had his arm around mine. We were just talking, but Abi was staring at something. I decided not to worry about it, until she nudged my elbow.

"Clare does that guy look familiar to you?" she asked. She pointed at the guy and I turned to look at the direction. He had short dirty blonde hair, but I see no resemblance.

"No, he doesn't look familiar," I said.

"Oh. Ok," she said, but she was still staring at him. I then decided to stare at him too. We both took a sip of our coffee, until the dude turned around and revealed himself. When we saw who it was, we both took a massive spit take. _Oh my god._

"JAKE!" We both exclaimed. Eli, Adam, and Katie gave us weird looks. We got out of our seats and ran over to him. He finally recognized who we were, but before he could do anything, we gave him a big hug.

"Clare? Abi? Is that you guys?" he asked.

"Yep!" We both said.

"My, my. It's been a long time since you guys invited me to that family reunion." In case you didn't know who Jake was, he was my, well our, old childhood best friend. We've been neighbors until I was four when he moved away. But when we had that family reunion, I invited him so I wouldn't be alone with my dad and my stepmom. He met Abi there, and all three of us got along.

"So what are you doing here?" Abi asked.

"I moved here," he said.

"That's cool!"

"Well, Abi was staring at you like a creeper, and once we saw who you were, we just wanted to come over to say hi," I said.

"Oh… Well hi!" he said.

"And now we must go back to our friends over there. Come along, Ab. Later Jake," I said as I tried to pull Abi away, but Jake stopped us.

"Hold on a second here. Abi," he said. Abi faced him so they were both staring at each other.

"Umm yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow night?"

Abi hesitated before saying, "Umm sure! I would love to!"

"Great," and then he walked away. We both walked back to the table and sat down.

"Umm who was that guy?" Eli asked.

"That was our old friend, Jake," I explained.

"And why is Abi happy?" Adam asked.

"She got asked out by a boy, and his name is Jake!" I sang in Abi's ear.

"Shut up, Clare! We're just going to the movies." Abi teasingly said.

"Well, should we go back to your place and get ready for the beach?"

"Let's do it!" We all said. We got out of our seats and began to walk away, but a voice behind us said, "Clare?"

We all turned around and saw... _What a surprise._

* * *

><p>Who needs to talk to Clare?<p>

(1) Jen's song

Reviews?_  
><em>


	12. The End

Ok, you guys. I'm sad to say this, but this is the last chapter. BUT... an epilogue will be posted sometime tomorrow or Sunday. Thanks for the reviews and the adds.

Make sure you follow jmpaz13 on Twitter for updates

WARNING: You know the warning ;)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI. Just Kate and Abi.

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

"_Well, should we go back to your place and get ready for the beach?"_

"_Let's do it!" We all said. We got out of our seats and began to walk away, but a voice behind us said, "Clare?"_

_We all turned around and saw... What a surprise._

* * *

><p>"DAD?" I said in surprise. He was walking towards us, with Kate following him. I saw Abi staring at them with wide eyes, and Eli, Adam, and Katie giving us confused looks.<p>

"Uncle Randall?" Abi said shocked.

"Hello, Clare-bear, Abi," he said once he reached us.

"Kate," I said bitterly to her.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said in a fake happy voice.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"You mean I can't even surprise my own daughter? I'm appalled," he said sarcastically. Abi and I just rolled our eyes. Kate just stared at us like she was about to attack us. "Well, aren't you going to introduced us to your friends?" she asked. I brought Eli, Adam, and Katie to us and said.

"Dad, Kate, meet Eli, Adam, and Katie. Guys, meet my dad and Kate, my stepmom," I introduced them.

"Is it ok if I add something, Clare?" Abi said.

"What, Ab?"

"Eli, here, is Clare's boyfriend," Abi stated. My dad and Kate looked at me shocked, and I glanced at Eli for a second before looking back at them.

"Clare, I thought you were dating that KC boy," Kate said. "He is charming."

"Yeah, I thought the exact same thing," dad said.

"DAD!" I exclaimed.

"UNCLE RANDALL!" Abi yelled.

"I dumped KC a few years ago after he was cheating on me with Jenna!"

"I don't remember that," he said. _Someone grab me a knife so I can kill him._

"Dad, Kate, KC's a jackass. Eli here is a good guy, and he's a great boyfriend!" I explained.

"Oh, please. Eli doesn't really meet our expectations. We prefer KC better," Kate said. All of us dropped our jaws. Abi completely snapped and slapped Kate. They were about to get into a fight, but dad held Kate back and I held Abi back.

"How dare you do that, young lady! Where are your parents? We'll have a long conversation about their immature, emo-looking daughter here!" she yelled. Abi was about to attack her again, but Adam grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"You know what, how about you two just leave?" I yelled at them. They were about to say something, when a bunch of people started shouting dad's name, followed by a bunch of flashes. We covered our eyes to prevent us from getting blind. I checked to see who was coming to our direction, and saw that it was a lot of news reporters. _Perfect. Just great._

"Randall, what are you doing here in Savannah, Georgia?" the first reporter asked.

"Wait. Randall Edwards?" Adam asked.

"As in the movie director?" Katie asked.

"Yep," Abi and I both said.

"Well, I came here to visit my daughter, who decided to spend the summer with my brother's daughter." All of the reporters looked at him confusedly.

"You have a daughter?" Another reporter asked.

"Yes, I do." Dad then put his arm around me and said, "Everyone, meet my daughter, Clare."

I realized what he was doing. "Oh, so now, you want to release me to the media?"

He looked at me and said, "Yeah. Isn't this what you wanted?"

I pulled his arm of me. "Since I was ten, but not anymore! Staying here made me realize that it doesn't matter now, especially when you break a promise." I then turned to the reporters and said, "And I didn't decide to spend the summer here. He made me! And you know what? I'm actually glad I did. I got to reconnect with my cousin, whom I haven't seen in like forever, I met some great people, and," I walked over to Eli and grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the reporters, "I met a very nice guy." The reporters looked at us in awe, while my dad and Kate glared at us. "And besides, I didn't want to be stuck in New York locked up in my own house by an asshole I call my father." I heard Abi, Adam, and Katie laughing so hard and saw that the reporters were laughing with them. Eli then put his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Ok, Clare, that's enough. Maybe you should go," my dad said as he tried to push me away, but I wouldn't budge.

"Clare, do as you father say!" Kate shouted.

"Oh, this is about to get good," I heard a reporter say.

"Why should I? In fact, why should I have you as a stepmom and him as a father?" I heard the reporters gasped and Abi, Adam, and Katie possibly have their eyes widened right now.

"Excuse me, young lady?" Dad said.

"Dad, you've basically been making my life a living hell ever since mom died! And you always having Kate's back did not help at all. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was free from you. What exactly happened to you? You're not the same dad I had when mom and Darcy were here. Instead, you turned into a monster. You know what? I don't want to live with you anymore. I rather live here for the rest of my life. Overall… I don't want you in my life anymore."

Dad just stared at me like I was crazy. Not wanting to face him anymore, I grabbed Eli's hand and began to walk away. "Let's go, you guys," I said. Adam and Katie began following us, while I saw Abi flipping Kate and dad off before walking with us. Once we reached Morty, Abi said, "Wow, Clare. You really pissed Uncle Randall off.

"Yeah! Although I have to say that was very funny seeing your dad and your stepmom pissed," Katie said.

"You didn't tell me that Randall Edwards, aka the best director of horror films, was your dad!" Adam exclaimed.

"Guys, can we stop talking about my dad? It's making me kinda sick." I said.

"Same here and I'm still pissed off about what she said about Eli and called me emo," Abi stated.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Eli quickly changed the subject.

"Let's go back home. I need to relax," I said. We all agreed and got in the hearse and drove back home.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

I woke up around eleven feeling really happy. Eli, Adam, Katie, Abi, and I decided to stay at the house for the rest of the day yesterday. We spent the afternoon watching movies and play spin the bottle and truth, dare, or electric chair at night. My suggestion: if you ever play it with Eli, NEVER pick dare or electric chair. Abi chose dare twice and Eli dared her to give Adam a lap dance and wear her thong and her lacy bra for the rest of the night. Anyway, I got up and made my bed and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and got some cereal and headed to the living room. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and ended up watching Inception. I continued watching and eating until I heard the front door open. I saw Abi walk in and holding a bunch of newspapers. I placed my bowl of cereal on the coffee table and she walked over to me. She then dropped the newspapers onto my lap.

"What's this?" I asked.

"You would not believe who is on the front page," she said. I opened up one of them and... _Are you freaking serious?_

"Famous movie director reveals his daughter?" I read. I grabbed another one and opened it up. "The true personal life of Randall Edwards?" I grabbed another one and opened it up. "Meet Clare Edwards?" I looked up from all of the newspapers and faced Abi. "What's this about?" I asked furiously.

"Apparently, you're the main headline. They even posted the news online, and look at this." She grabbed the remote and turned it to Fox News Channel. And right now, they're showing my picture and talking about me!

"The picture you see now is Clare Edwards. She's known here in New York, but now, she's known almost everywhere. Famous movie director Randall Edwards was last seen with his daughter in the historic city of Savannah, Georgia, where he reveals her. She was the same girl that was caught drinking at 18 and Under with her band, well former band, a couple of weeks ago. After that incident, Edwards decided to send her daughter to live with her cousin for the rest of the summer. It was seen yesterday that she was dissing her father about how a bad parent he was… And in other news–" I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"You have got to be kidding me," I stated.

"I caught someone from the paparazzi trying to sneak through the window until I caught him. Which reminds me…" she walked away and I saw her closing all of the curtains on the first floor. She walked right back to me.

"Did they seriously have to put the incident between me and my dad on TV?"

"I don't know, but now you're know everywhere in the US, especially in Georgia and New York. The paparazzi won't stop bugging you now wherever you go."

"Oh great. Do Eli, Adam, and Katie know?"

"Yeah. I called them and told them to be on the lookout."

"Ok, but what are we going to do now? They're going to follow us when we leave this house."

"I guess we have to go incognito."

"Oh, how lovely," I said sarcastically.

Before Abi could say anything else, her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and answered it. "Who are you and why are you stalking me? … Oh, sorry Jake! I usually do that when unknown numbers call me… Yep, and now the paparazzi won't leave us alone… Are we still on for our date?" She turned to me as if she was asking for permission and I nodded my head a million times. "Yeah, it's still on… uh-huh… yep… Great! Pick me up at seven? … Ok, bye." She then hung up and faced me.

"Well, don't just sit there! Go freshen up for you date!" I told her.

"Ok!" And then she stood up and ran upstairs. Then my phone rang and I took it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Blue Eyes."

"Hey, Eli. What's up?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm staying at home alone. Why?"

"Mind if I come over?"

"And why are you asking me this?"

"Because… I want to be alone with my girlfriend. No interruptions by our friends."

"You can come over."

"Ok. I'll be there around seven."

"Ok!" After we said our byes, I hung up. I looked at my phone again before dialing a number. It rang and rang before the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dad, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>And so this concludes the story! But don't worry yet. An epilogue will be posted within 2 days. :)<p>

Reviews?


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue time!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI! Just Kate and Abi.

Warning: You already know ;)

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

_**A few weeks later…**_

So now I am an official resident of Savannah, Georgia. After the phone call with my dad a couple of weeks ago, I made my final decision and moved in with Abi. I just couldn't deal with life anymore in New York. Sure I'm leaving my mom there, but this is what I wanted now. Now let's see how life is going so far…

Abi and Jake are a couple now. After the date, I saw him kissing her on the cheek on the porch. Then the next day at The Dot, Jake came up to us and asked her out. And of course, she said yes. Since that day, they've been going out on a lot of dates and he's been taking her to the beach. I'm really happy for her, and obviously, she's over Eli. In fact, right now, Jake and Abi are making out on the couch… NOT THE COUCH! Have they ever heard of getting a room?

Adam and Katie's relationship is going well. They barely have time to hang out with us, though (well, mostly Katie). That's because she has soccer games and Adam's always there to support her. She told us that the coaches that come and watch the games are thinking about putting her in that National Under 17 Woman's Soccer Team that Adam told us about. Also, Adam is still getting picked on by Fitz. But other than that, they've been going to double, well triple, dates with me/Eli and Abi/Jake.

Oh, and speaking of Fitz, him and Julia are now going out. But every time we see him with her, he would look annoyed. I saw him mouth to us to save him one time, but we just walked away. And just recently, they've both been arrested for almost having sex on some old dude's yard. We don't know and don't want to know why, but we think it was because those two were drunk. I heard that Julia did puke on the dude's property. And now he's planning to sue them both for invasion on private property.

Dad has been trying to call me ever since the phone call. He's been really annoying me lately. I saw on TV that the paparazzi have been trying to get him to tell more about me, which he doesn't like. He's just being an asshole because I've been getting more of the attention than he is, but he has to learn to get over it. Oh, and I also found out that he cheated on my mom since I was four, and that the car accident wasn't actually an "accident." He sent some suicidal guy to crash her car. Don't worry, I'm still finding a way to get that asshole arrested.

Darcy found out that I was living with Abi now. So when she comes home, she's coming here other than New York. She's almost finished building that school in Kenya, so she'll be coming home soon.

And lastly, there's me and Eli. We're going great. He's better than KC, actually. He kicked Julia out of his life, so we don't have to deal with her anymore. He keeps surprising me every time we go on a date, and he even showed me around the abandoned church that I saw when we tried to confront him about Julia. He's just… oh my god, how do I describe it? But there were some problems. First thing, the paparazzi wouldn't leave us alone, and I'm about to sue them. And second, some unknown dude keeps calling me, but I'm about to report him as a stalker. Other than that, life's good. And as for the band… well I heard they broke up because Jenna was becoming super annoying and that she keeps bossing them around… And she tried to hook up with Drew, which I find very creepy. I decided to go solo on the music, and now I play almost every night at some place called "Above the Dot" (which, surprisingly, is actually ABOVE the Dot).

Now let's get back to the real world…

_**Friday night…**_

Right now I was backstage getting ready to perform the song I was working on. Abi was here backstage because she's going to sing with me during the song. I looked at the crowd and saw that almost everyone was there, including some reporters, who are actually reporting this live on the East Coast. I saw Eli, Adam, Katie, and Jake in the front row. Eli saw me and he waved, and I blew him a kiss. I felt someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see Abi there.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yep. Now where is the rest of the group?"

"They're about to get on stage to get ready."

"Ok. Good."

I saw the announcer go on stage and grabbed the mic. "Ok, everyone. She's here tonight to perform her new song, "I See It in Your Eyes" (1)! So give it up for Clare Edwards!" The crowd started cheering and the announcer went off stage. I saw the cameramen and the reporters getting their stuff ready. I got on stage and grabbed the mic and told the drummer to start. The drummer started hitting, followed by the guitar and the bass. I then started singing.

_It all started when we were both young_

_You looked very shy_

_Me, on the other hand, just smiled and waved_

_You hesitantly waved back_

_For a minute there, I thought you were kinda weird_

_That's until I met you_

_Then we start hanging out a lot_

'_Til I found your crush on me_

_Cuz we were best friends_

_And I knew you liked me_

_So why didn't you tell me_

_Now things are getting awkward_

_Trying to find out_

_What you're feeling_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_Cuz now I know who I'm looking for_

_Right now it's you_

_Because I see it in your eyes_

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I said once I finished saying eyes, "Please give it up for my cousin, Abi Edwards!" The crowd started cheering louder and Abi came out from backstage already holding a microphone. She then started singing.

_I remember you standing there and looked at me_

_Did you have a crush on me?_

_You looked like you were in a day dream_

_I can tell it in your eyes_

_Every time I tried to talk to you_

_You always froze_

_And now I don't really know_

_How this is supposed to go_

By this time, the crowd started jumping up and down to the beat. Abi and I started singing together.

_Cuz we were best friends_

_And I knew you liked me_

_So why didn't you tell me_

_Now things are getting awkward_

_Trying to find out_

_What you're feeling_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_Cuz now I know who I'm looking for_

_Right now it's you_

_Because I see it in your eyes_

Abi then got off stage and started going through the crowd and do some dance routine.

_And now I'm walking down the hall_

_And you pulled me to the side_

_You tried to talk to me_

_But no words would come out_

_This is creating an awkward atmosphere_

_That's when I heard your feelings towards me_

We stopped singing for a minute and let the music keep playing so that Abi would have a chance to get back on stage. Once she got back on stage, we both started singing again.

_Cuz we were best friends_

_And I knew you liked me_

_So why didn't you tell me_

_Now things are getting awkward_

_Trying to find out_

_What you're feeling_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_Cuz now I know who I'm looking for_

_Right now it's you_

_Because I see it in your eyes_

_So why didn't you tell me_

_Now things are getting awkward_

_Trying to find out_

_What you're feeling_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_Cuz now I know who I'm looking for_

_Right now it's you_

_Because I see it in your eyes_

The song ended and the crowd started cheering and screaming their heads off. Abi and I then blew kisses to our friends and waved to the crowd. We then went backstage and gave the stage crew the mics. We headed back towards Eli, Adam, Katie, and Jake, and they all gave us a big hug.

"You guys were great!" Jake said.

"Yep. And beautiful," Eli added. Abi and I playfully rolled our eyes.

"I say we celebrate," Adam said.

"Agreed," Katie said.

"Let's g–" Before I could finish, Eli pulled me in for a kiss. I heard Abi gag and the rest of them groaning.

"Get a room, you two!" Adam complained. Eli didn't let me go, until I heard my phone ringing. I pulled away and took out my phone from my pocket. I looked at the screen to see who it is, and saw that it was the unknown number.

_Who keeps calling me?_

* * *

><p>So this is the end, sadly. :'-(<p>

(1) Like I said, "I See It in Your Eyes" belongs to Jen and her band.

Now I have two ideas for my next story.

Should I make a horror story OR a sequel to this story? Review or PM me your choice.

Reviews?


	14. Author's Note

Why, hello there!

So I saw the reviews and the PMs, and based on the majority of the votes… I DECIDED TO DO A SEQUEL! :D

Two things:

1. What should I name the new story?

2. I'm going to need your help thinking of ideas. I've already written the first chapter, which should be up sometime this week.

So to give you guys a head start, here's a sneak preview:

**"I don't even know you!" I shouted furiously. "Now you better stop calling me or else I'll report you as a stalker."**

**"If I were you, I'd watch my back. It's a dangerous world out there." With that being said, the mysterious person hung up.**

And there you have it!


End file.
